


黑夜传说又名牛郎店那些事儿

by Endlinara



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlinara/pseuds/Endlinara





	1. Chapter 1

1.

繁华的纽约是美国人口最多的城市，作为其经济中心吸引着无数梦想者来此“淘金”，每到夜晚霓虹亮起，这个不夜城又是另外一番景象。而作为纽约一景的红灯区正是热闹非凡的时候。

不要以为红灯区就只供男性寻乐，这里还有一条只限女顾客的牛郎街，而且生意非常火爆——感谢美国对自由主义的过于推崇，这个谁也管不了谁的城市真是无奇不有。

为了防止客人误入，牛郎街口挂了副巨大而恶俗的霓虹灯牌匾——”Ladies' Paradise”。这是牛郎街这片地皮的所有者Tony stark的点子，Tony本身拥有一个身价百亿的大型集团，创建这条牛郎街只是他的一时兴起，却没想到会如此成功。 

这条街上有十几个大大小小的牛郎店，大家平时井水不犯河水，互不相扰。但有两家却永远争锋相对，以给对方使绊子为最大乐趣。

“地狱火”和“埃克斯”都是牛郎街最红火的牛郎店，他们拥有着这个区最帅最受欢迎的员工，也是整条街上花费最为昂贵的两家高档会所，不过对于那些趋之若鹜的富婆们来说，钱什么的完全不是问题。

“女人的钱更要狠狠赚。”这是地狱火店长Erik Lehnsherr的名言，地狱火也秉持这个原则毫不留情地压榨着那些贪恋美色愿意撒钱的女人。

而就在地狱火的正对面，这家“埃克斯”会所的店长Charles Xavier则对对方金钱主义的宣言嗤之以鼻，他更乐于向来埃克斯的女士们提供精神抚慰，使她们失落的内心得到满足。

所以，两种不同的观念碰撞在一起丝毫没有产生火花，反而使得两家店变成了死对头。

“那个死要钱的色情狂！”

“那个性冷淡的假正经！”

Tony最讨厌的便是每个月的业绩报告，这意味着他不得不又要现身两家自己最引以为豪的牛郎店互相嘲讽甚至动手掀桌的凶残现场，哎，画面太美他不敢看。

“Erik，我说过很多次让你家的小崽子们不要去勾引那些良家妇女。”今天埃克斯这方决定先发制人，穿着深蓝色三件套一脸纯良，正经得好像在参加学术研讨的栗发男人不悦地说。“把人家骗的倾家荡产不怕招报应吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？Charles，进了这条街的女人有哪一个会是良家妇女。”而他对面那个穿着黑色西装，白色衬衣上只扣了几颗扣子还露出半个胸膛的英俊男人冷笑道。“当婊子还立牌坊这话说的就是你们埃克斯。”

“至少我没你那么不要脸！”Charles咬牙道。

“我卖肉我自豪！”Erik·羞耻是什么·Lehnsherr痛快地回击。

“Fuck you！Erik！”

“谁fuck谁还不一定呢，Charles！”

“够了！”最后终结两人争吵的永远是揉着额头的Tony·我又长了几条皱纹·Stark，这一次他真是忍不了了。“你们干脆打个赌吧，谁赢了以后就听谁的，不要他妈的再来烦我！”

“怎么赌？”Erik挑了挑浓密有型的长眉，表示自己很感兴趣，而Charles则是哼了一声等待Tony说下去。

“我给你们三个月时间，从这个月开始你们各选出三个自认为最优秀的员工进行业绩比赛，三局两胜，输的人听赢的人的主意做事，否则就给我退出牛郎街。”

“这么严重...”Charles皱眉，不由偷偷地看向对面的男人，却被对方发现，抛来一个嘲讽的眼神，这个没心没肺的混蛋！他立刻转过头不想再搭理他。

“没问题。”Erik Lehnsherr一直是个用于挑战的行动派，反正他早就想要教训一下对面这个无知单蠢的男人了。

“Charles你呢？”Tony看向那个咬住自己红唇的小个子男人问道。

“...我同意，”Charles抬起头，对那个得意的男人瞪了一眼冷哼道。“我一定会赢给你看！”

 

“所以你就这么把我们给卖了？”金碧辉煌的地狱火俱乐部里面，一群男人围坐在一个圆形紫色长沙发上面面相觑，他们没想到就这么一会儿工夫boss和对面那家埃克斯就干了一架，还把这家店的命运给压上，真是好大的阵仗。

“反正我们不会输不是吗，”Erik毫不担心地抽了口烟问道，“上个月的No.1是谁？”

“还是雷神，不知道那些女人喜欢他哪一点，”靠在穿着红色西装的Azazel身旁，Riptide带着有些酸溜溜的口气说。“胸大了不起吗？”

“除了脑子，他还是有些可取之处的——至少那身腱子肉可不是谁都有的。”一旁Alex摩挲着自己的指甲淡淡地说。

“Thor，这个月就靠你了。”Erik叹了口气看向那个不断发出吧唧吧唧响动的沙发角落。

一个咬着半只鸡腿的金发壮汉在所有人的目光下茫然地抬头，蔚蓝如海的眼睛里洋溢着无辜和暖意，这或许就是那些女人对雷神无法自拔的原因，谁能拒绝这个眼神干净得好像永远把你放在心尖上的男人，更何况他还有个超级大家伙。

“干得好有加餐吗？”吮了吮油乎乎的手指，男人英俊的脸上露出天真的笑容。

“一天10个鸡腿还不够你吃吗！”Erik一脸黑线地吼道，他真不知道这个家伙一天吃那么多肉都长哪儿去了。

“好的，boss，别生气。”Thor抖了抖，委屈地想要不是你家厨子鸡腿做的太好吃我早跑去对面接受love and peace了。

“就这么定了！明天去打听一下对面派出了谁。”Erik无视了众人，终于一锤定音。

哼，Charles，等着接受失败的命运吧。

 

而就在地狱火的对面，装修典雅的埃克斯会所里也是一片风暴袭过。

“Charles你是不是脑子抽了！居然答应Stark那个白痴和Erik那个白痴打下这么白痴的赌局?!”

“那个家伙一气我，我就...”完全不复之前在stark办公室的霸气，Charles像个小孩一样缩在柔软的沙发上，心虚地替自己解释道。

“你明知道，要是比业绩，咱们这边肯定会落入下风的！”一个黑发男人烦躁地在他的面前走来走去抱怨道，“你看看咱们，再看看对面那群明目张胆抢钱的混蛋！”

“Loki，冷静，其实埃克斯的业绩和地狱火也差不了多少。”带着墨镜的Scott温柔地安抚他说，“咱们也有很大一批固定客户。”

“我知道，就是气不过Charles一见Erik就昏头的事，”Loki无奈地摸了摸堪忧的发际线，自己要是哪天秃了一定是因为替Charles这个笨蛋操心操的！

“这也不是第一次了！谁知道下次他会不会把自己给卖掉！”

“地狱火上个月的No.1是Thor Odinson，那个被称为“雷神”的大胸男。”Charles身旁的沙发上，一个棕色卷毛的青年咬着棒棒糖汇报自己从外面打探来的信息。

“哼，那个白痴，不足为惧。”Loki一听这个名字便冷笑道，Charles倒是很冷静，他见过Thor，很清楚对方身上对女性而言的强大魅力。

“Loki，这个月你上。”作为埃克斯的boss，Charles立刻定下反击的人选。

“Fuck!我刚订了去夏威夷的机票！”loki愣了下顿时炸毛，“老子不干！”

“没得商量，要是这个月你赢了我给你两个月的假期加度假费。”Charles奇怪地盯着他慢吞吞地说，“还是说...你怕输给Thor？”

“我才不怕那个胸大无脑的鸡腿男！”Loki瞬间冷静下来，恢复他平时高岭之花的冷清姿态，“你等着给我度假费吧。”

“OK ，那就这么定了。”Charles满意地微笑，他已经迫不及待想要看到Erik那只鲨鱼怪挫败的表情了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

面对面的两家牛郎店每天看着死对头客似云来的场景都暗自咬牙，没办法，随着两个boss天天斗来斗去，原本还算和谐的员工们也不由自主地想跟对面的人争个高低。

白昼结束了一晚的纸醉金迷，Loki终于可以脱下那身充满酒气的黑西装，换上自己干净清爽的外套，他走出更衣室，店里除了正在算账的Scott和一旁喝着热牛奶的Charles之外，其他人都下班离开了，Loki随意地用皮筋给自己及肩的黑发绑上，要不是那些女人喜欢，不耐烦的男人早把它剪了。

“这几天的收入提高了不少，不过对面应该也是这样。”Scott一边看着账目一边将准备好的牛奶布丁放到坐在Charles身边的Loki面前。

“谢谢，你的手艺真是越来越棒。”满足地享受着那软滑香浓的味觉，Loki毫不吝啬地对男人的厨艺给予赞叹。

“没办法，雷神毕竟是去年的牛郎街业绩最高的男人。”Charles舔了舔粘在嘴边的奶糊，眨着好看的蓝眼睛说。

“要不是我生病住了一个月的院...”Loki咬牙冷哼，他最受不了的便是有人在他面前夸奖Thor那个笨蛋，而且还用自己无法辩驳的事实。

“为什么你这么讨厌Thor？”Charles叹了口气，Loki总说他一见Erik就昏头，其实Loki在Thor的问题上理智也多不到哪儿去。“明明你们是...”

“够了！我回去了！”Loki打断对方的话，脸色难看地快步离开了会所。

Scott无奈地摇摇头看向抿着嘴的Charles。

“你不该戳破他的心事，Loki太骄傲了。”

“骄傲？我看是傲娇才对！”Charles不开心地将整杯牛奶喝光打了个嗝说，“就让他们互相折腾去好了。”

“也对，反正他和Thor也住一起。”两人对视一眼，又埋头继续手上的工作。

Charles说的没错，当Loki打开门看到那个趴在自家客厅沙发上熟睡的金发壮汉时，只觉一阵无力。除了Charles和Scott，谁也不知道他和Thor同居的秘密，事实上这栋房子是Thor和Loki共同名下的财产——他们是一对兄弟却又没有血缘关系。Thor的父亲收养了Loki，在男孩长大后将一切都告诉了他。

“我不是你的父亲，你也不是我的儿子。”loki还记得自己骄傲地拿着名牌大学录取书希望得到父亲夸奖时，却被告知身世的那一天，尽管母亲Frigga拼命地阻拦他，但失去理智的Loki还是带着自己的行李离开了那个家。

“我们不再是兄弟，也不再是家人。”这是他最后一次在Thor，他亲密无间的兄长面前流下伤心的眼泪，而再一次见面，他们共同出席因车祸去世的父母的葬礼。

Loki靠着自己多年省下来的积蓄和打零工还算顺利地读完了大学，之后他认识了Charles，跟着对方开了这间“埃克斯”会所。刚开始生意不算好，loki不得不省吃俭用来付房租，直到律师拿着Odin的遗嘱找到他——还完了债务之后，父母留给Thor和他唯一的财产就只有这栋两人名下的公寓，而继承的条件就是两人必须住在一起，除非有一方结婚才能卖掉这栋公寓。

“滚回你的房间去睡。”毫不留情地踹醒对方后，Loki淡淡地说。

“...你们下班得可真晚。”迷糊地揉着自己脑袋的男人看了眼墙上的时钟抱怨道。

“我又没让你等我。”Loki冷笑。

“弟弟，我饿了。”只有在意识不清的时候，Thor才会情不自禁地喊Loki弟弟，因为对方明确地说过自己很讨厌这个称呼。

“Magneto没喂饱你？”这是Loki和埃克斯牛郎店的员工们给对面那个行走的雄性荷尔蒙起的外号，为此，Charles还开心地给了他一个红包。

“他担心我吃得太多会变胖。”Thor委屈地皱眉，完全不觉得一天20个鸡腿有什么问题——除了固定的10个外他还偷偷向厨师塞了小费加餐。

“反正你胖不胖都会输。”Loki翻了个白眼，果然把这个家伙当成对手是个错误吗？

“我知道埃克斯这个月的人选是你，Loki，”Thor早就习惯弟弟的冷嘲热讽，无所谓地笑着说，“我不会跟你争。”

但他不知道就是这样的态度更加刺激了Loki敏感的内心，对方顿时炸毛道，“我不需要你让我！Thor，你是瞧不起我吗？！”

“我没那个意思，你又胡思乱想！”金发男人不明白为什么弟弟总要把自己的话想的那么消极和恶劣。

“算了，我不想和你说话，反正一个月之后赢的一定是我！”深吸一口气，Loki决定不再理会这个一脸无辜的男人，他转身走回自己房间，假装没有听到身后的叹息声。

一觉睡到下午，Loki随意地穿上一件衬衣光着两条腿走出房间来到厨房，Thor给他买好的食物摆在男人一眼便能看到的位置上，虽然不想接受对方的好意，但饥肠辘辘的感觉还是让loki屈服地坐在那堆食物面前。

“你起来了。”就在他愉快地吃着早餐加午餐或许还要算上晚餐的食物时，穿着一身耀眼白色西装的Thor正好从房间里出来，看样子是准备去上班了。

“嗯。”美食让loki的心情好了不少，对Thor的态度也变得比较温和。

“我给你买的布丁放在冰箱里了，出门记得拿走。”走到loki身边，Thor用叉子插了点沙拉放进嘴里不忘叮嘱道。

“知道了。”loki不耐烦地瞪了对方一眼，Thor只是傻笑着摸了摸他翘起的黑发——他可喜欢刚起床的弟弟了，温和无刺激的样子真好看，当然平时的Loki也很好看。

Loki也不知道两人这样的相处模式会持续到什么时候，不过就目前而言他还不算反感，毕竟Thor一直以来对自己都是包容宠溺的态度，从小到大唯一一次发火揍他还是因为知道Loki当了牛郎，然后一气之下也跑去埃克斯的对头地狱火应聘，还被眼瞎又狡猾的Erik骗签了10年的合约——为此loki差点气得拿菜刀上门砍人。

最后，两个人只好继续干下去，Loki是因为自己在埃克斯的股份，而Thor则是为了合约还有地狱火大厨的鸡腿。

 

“化妆Patty？”

“和地狱火（埃克斯）一起？”

站在stark大厦顶楼的办公室，Charles和Erik看着眼前笑眯眯的Tony，强忍住揍他的冲动，他妈的不闹腾不开心星人就是说的Tony Stark吧，一定是吧！

“我的点子是不是很棒！”Tony得意地说，“这样也能看清你们两家的host谁最受欢迎不是吗？”

【可是我他么不想跟这个色情狂/假正经一起做事！】两人对视一眼，默默咽下快到嘴边的话。

“既然你们不反对，就这么说好了，我要给Pepper打电话，她一定会很高兴的！”

Fuck！就知道这个家伙一定是为了讨好自己女朋友！Erik和Charles心里不禁对这个开心通着电话的男人比了个中指。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

灯红酒绿的纽约夜晚，由Tony Stark主办的化妆party最终定在了在地狱火俱乐部，Charles非常庆幸自己店铺朴素（Tony评价）的装潢没有入得了土豪的眼，看着身旁Erik痛不欲生懊恼不已的表情，原本郁闷的心情顿时好了很多！

“Charles，你看到Loki了吗？”Scott穿过拥挤的人群来到自己会所门前，惊讶地看了一眼沉着张脸的Erik后问道。“他今晚要换的衣服还在我这里。”

“他应该已经进去了。”Charles指着那拥挤的大门，忽然想起刚刚似乎听到了Loki求救的声音，不过忙着跟Erik斗嘴的自己...“唔，被挤进去的。”

“该死，得快点找到他，”Scott穿着一身白色的王子装，今晚的他显得英俊非凡。“一会儿活动就要开始了。”

“我可以不去吗？”还穿着普通西服的Charles垂死挣扎，到底是哪个混蛋出的鬼主意，他才不要穿那套丢死人的衣服！

“没得商量，跟我进去。”虽然Scott一直很包容Charles，但在大事问题上，他分寸不让，直接抓住想要逃跑的对方。

“你们不会想从这里穿进去吧，”一早就换好了衣服的Erik挑了挑眉，这套吸血鬼的黑色礼服将他修长健壮的身材紧紧地包裹住，而特意画的眼妆更让男人凭添了几分禁欲的性感。“我带你们从后门进去。”

Scott没有意见地点了点头，拉着Charles跟随Erik往人群较少的角落走去，从一个偏僻的铁门进入了地狱火俱乐部，因为活动还没开始，所以里面的顾客还不算太多。

“我去找Loki，这件衣服你先拿着，要是一会我回来看你没有穿...你懂的。”Scott将Charles的衣服拿出来递给他警告道。

“打死我也不穿！”小个子青年一蹦三丈高地炸毛吼道。

“什么衣服？”一旁的Erik好奇地凑过来，Charles想要挡住却被对方抢先拿到了那件衣服。

“噗——！！”Erik一细看手里的西服便笑裂了，因为那只有半身下装，还是毛茸茸的羊腿裤，噢，衣架上还贴心地挂着戴有羊耳朵的卷毛假发和一条红色的长围巾。

“你他妈的再笑老子就跟你拼了！”Charles拼命想要抢回对方手里的衣服。

“你放心，我一定会督促他穿上这件衣服的！”Erik一脸真诚地向Scott保证道，完全无视了身边这个男人的抗议。

“我先去找Loki。”Scott对Charles说。

“我不要和这个变态呆在一起啊，Scott——！！”Charles想要抓住员工的手，但Erik挡在他前面只能无助地看着对方走远。

“Charles，我来帮你穿衣服。”吸血鬼露出狰狞的假牙。

“Fuck！离我远点！死变态！我才买的新衣服！不要撕啊！”

...应该不会出什么事吧。

压下对Charles的担心，Scott快步向大厅走去。

而这边，Loki被一群疯狂的女人挤进了地狱火大厅，被她们身上散发的混在一起的浓烈香水味弄得差点窒息的男人好不容易才逃出人群，不过他现在的样子也好不到哪里去，凌乱的黑发和印着红唇印的脸颊以及衬衣都表明Loki被占了很大的便宜。

“Loki？“就在他昏头昏脑地找寻出口时，穿着一身银色盔甲披散着金发的Thor犹如一个战神一样出现在Loki的面前，似乎对弟弟的出现很惊讶。“你没事吧？”

“我被人群挤进来了，得想办法出去。”Loki见到Thor也安心了不少，他说，“我的衣服还在Scott那里。”

“这里有个后门我带你去。”Thor想了想又说，“但是晚会就要开始了，你确定能在开始前找到你的同事吗？”

“...那怎么办？”loki咬了咬手指甲，每次他一紧张便会无意识地做这件事。

“我们这里还有不少多出的衣服，要不你先穿上，等活动开始，Scott他们进来了再找机会换掉。”Thor在给弟弟解决问题上一向思维敏捷，按Charles的话来说就像是重新组装了大脑神经。

“好吧。”没有办法的Loki看了眼拥堵的正门，对笑得一脸灿烂的男人点点头。

“所以这就是你给我找的衣服？”loki嫌弃地指着自己金色头盔上像天牛似的两个尖角，他穿着和Thor相似的盔甲，不同的是Thor身后的披风是红色的，而自己是绿色的。

“要不你戴这个？”Thor指了指自己手上贴着两个小翅膀的银色头盔。

“...算了。”loki想着反正一会等Scott拿来衣服自己也就换掉了。

“弟弟，我们这样像不像两个天神？”

“你北欧神话看多了吧。”loki白了他一眼，整理着自己的盔甲，强迫症发作又给Thor整理了一下说。“还有不要在外面叫我弟弟。”

“知道了，Loki，”Thor看两人都打理好，时间也差不多了。“我们出去吧。”

Loki无比后悔自己为什么要答应Thor那个白痴穿上这件衣服，那些女人看他和Thor的眼神简直诡异到了极点。

“我们没有穿错衣服啊。”Thor拉住一旁看戏的Riptide问道。

“重点是你和Loki这套衣服实在太像情侣装了。”对方淡定地回答。“不过说实话你们确实挺配的。”

“配个锤子！”Loki炸毛，他决定回头去换掉这件蠢爆了的衣服。

“噢，Loki，Thor，你们这衣服真好看。”一早便到了的Tony挽着女友Pepper的腰开心地看着两人称赞道，“特别是Loki这件金灿灿的很不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。”loki扯了扯嘴角，干笑道，“不过我今晚并不准备穿这件衣服。”

“我觉得挺好的。”几人中唯一的一位女士笑着说。“两个帅气的天神兄弟，一定能吸引所有女士的目光。”

好吧，听到对方的话，loki已经不抱希望能脱掉这件衣服了——因为这里有个该死的女友控土豪啊。

“如果你不喜欢，一会我可以去换掉。”Thor似乎能感觉到loki不悦，于是在他的耳边悄悄说。

“没关系，这样也好，至少对我们俩来说很公平。”Loki皱了皱眉还是阻止了对方。

他才不是担心那个单纯的家伙因此而得罪Tony呢，绝对不是！


	4. Chapter 4

4.

实际上，当Loki见到Charles的时候，他觉得上帝对自己还是有爱的。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“Loki,别笑了。”Charles扯了扯嘴角镇定地说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我生气了！”垮着脸的羊咩咩怒吼道。

“哈哈哈哈....咳咳咳咳咳！”

“...”转头，不理这个笨蛋好了。

带着假发套的Charles鼓着腮帮子不忘踹一脚让自己出丑的始作俑者——身旁那个笑出一脸褶子却还是很帅的男人，Thor倒是很厚道地没有笑，他忙着帮笑得呛到的弟弟顺气拍背。而Scott也恰好回来——之前碰到Tony两人说起Loki和Thor的服装，他便明了地将衣服放在了休息室——反正Loki也用不了了。

“晚会马上开始。”Scott对Charles说，对方收起烦躁的情绪点点头。

“那我们也去准备吧，Thor？”Erik看向Thor，有些不明白对方为什么会这么紧张自己的对手。

“多喝点水。”Thor点点头，同时给那弯着腰咳嗽的男人接了杯水。

“咳咳...快滚！咳咳...”Loki不耐烦地挥挥手，喝着对方递过来的水，感觉好多了。

“我很期待你的表演。”Thor笑了笑跟着Erik向另一个方向走去。

“啰嗦...”Loki不自在地低声抱怨了句，但嘴角一闪而逝的微笑还是让Charles捕捉到了。

地狱火与埃克斯店内的装修都出自同一位设计师之手，Charles至今也不明白为什么对方能将这两种极端不同的风格同时发挥到极致——老天，在这之前他还对这样浮夸浓烈的色彩嗤之以鼻。

“还满意你看到的吗？”地狱火的二楼可以直接看到一楼大厅的舞台，Charles和Scott作为埃克斯的代表与Tony及其女友坐在楼上舒适的大包厢里，也不知什么时候Erik坐到了他的身边。

“还不错。”Charles不屑用撒谎来诋毁对手。

“有机会我也希望去埃克斯参观学习。”Erik微笑。

“会有机会的，只要你输给我。”Charles白了他一眼，继续欣赏舞台表演。

后台的Loki无聊地摩挲着指甲，前台传来疯狂的叫喊声让他有些不悦地皱眉，不得不说在埃克斯他从未接触过这样的女性，Charles对自己的员工很保护，通常不会接受太过刁蛮的顾客。

“你们地狱火经常有这样...热情的人？”他问一旁抽烟的Alex。

“呵呵，只要有钱，我们都来者不拒。”Alex淡淡地说，“Charles把你们保护的太好了。”

“Thor也经常会面对这种人？”

“毕竟他是这里的No.1，当然有很多客人点他，你是没见过Thor被那群疯子泼酒的样子，还能笑得出来。”

Loki低下头沉默，不再跟对方搭话，直到满头是汗的Thor抱着头盔走下舞台的阶梯。

“到你了，加油。”他对Loki微笑，而对方这次意外的没有嘲讽而是直接越过Thor走上台阶。

“他怎么了？”Thor问。

“谁知道，埃克斯的人都这么奇怪。”Alex摊了摊手，表示自己也不清楚。

“喂！不要这么说人家，都是邻居，友好点。”Thor不悦地皱眉说了Alex一句，然后偷偷地走上楼梯掀开一角布帘观看Loki的表演。

Loki准备表演的是魔术，为了配合自己的着装，他让Scott临时做了个金色法杖（技能点全满的Scott居然还真给弄出来了！），穿着金色战甲披着碧绿色披风的黑发男子带着轻蔑和目空一切的神情站在舞台前让吵杂的人群安静。

“你们为什么会来这里？”他冷笑着用低沉而清晰的声音问道。

“Loki的情绪有些不对，”Charles有些担心地站起来。“他好像受了什么刺激。”

“你现在不能下去。”Erik看出他的意图拦住了Charles。

“他是我的朋友！”

“这是比赛，赌上了我们两家牛郎店的荣誉和一切。”

羊咩咩沉默下来，Erik以为可以松口气，没想到下一秒就被对方打了一拳。

“去你的，老子才不在乎！”

 

“你们内心渴望被征服，疲于追逐光鲜的自由，而丢失了生活的乐趣，迷失在权利的角逐，就为获得认同。你们生来奴性,到头来，都会乖乖俯首称臣。”

Loki像是个神一般俯视着那些呆住了的女人，而就是这样愚蠢的人肆意地侮辱了他的兄长，他的Thor，他最珍惜的存在。

“这不就是你们本性吗——懦弱而虚荣，蛮横而自私，而实际上你们才是世界上最可怜的人。”他露出自己最真实的微笑，得意而冷酷地说。

“Fuck！你这个卖肉的居然敢嘲讽我！”台下的观众反应过来纷纷激动起来，局势瞬间失控。

“滚下去！”

“我绝不会投你的票！你这个混蛋！”

伴随着水瓶和各种投掷物纷纷砸在了Loki的身上，他没有躲避，只是无所谓地承受着这一切，直到一道坚厚的身体挡在他的前面，永远都是这样。

“对不起，我替他道歉，请你们冷静下来。”Thor将身后的男人挡的严严实实，他带着自己熟练而对方喜欢的憨厚微笑恳求道。

“今晚的费用全由我包了，大家不要为了这点小事生气。”Tony这时也走下楼来不慌不忙地灭火，他可不希望自己的一棵摇钱树被这群失去理智的女人砸了。

Loki被Charles直接拉下了舞台，Erik和Thor在台前继续安抚群众的怒火，毫无疑问的是今晚的party毁了，仅仅是因为Loki毫无预兆的发疯行径。

“到底发生了什么事？”

“没什么，就是看不惯她们而已。”Loki偏过头淡淡地说。

“...是我把你宠坏了，难道不知道今天是什么场合吗？”Charles深吸一口气，忍住想要给这个小混蛋一顿胖揍的冲动。

“我不是小孩子，不需要你们一个又一个替我规定下一步该怎么走！”男人不耐烦地吼道。

“够了，Loki！你今晚真的过分了！”Thor走下舞台，第一次没有面带笑容地看着他说。

“呵...反正在你们眼里我永远都是无理取闹的存在。”咬住唇将头上那蠢爆的头盔摘下丢到地上，即使难过也永远不会在别人面前露出自己脆弱的Loki·死要面子活受罪·Odinson冷笑了一声往门外跑去。

“Loki！”Thor也把自己的头盔丢到地上追了出去。

Scott从台前走下来，顾客们都已经不欢而散，损失惨重自不必说，而埃克斯必须也一定要承担这次的责任。

“把所有账目算清楚，我会把钱交给Tony。”Charles叹了口气，不得不承认道，“这一次算我们输。”  
\---------------------


	5. Chapter 5

5  
Loki在跑出地狱火的那一刻便后悔了，他意识到自己给Charles带来了多大的麻烦——即使Tony不怪他破坏了自己的party，埃克斯这次也必须得赔偿地狱火的所有损失。  
“Loki？”身后男人小心翼翼的声音，他不用转头也知道是谁。  
“…”他能说什么，抱歉吗？不，Loki从离开odinson家以后便再也没有说过那句话——他将自己的自尊放在了比生命还要重要的位置。  
“抱歉，刚刚我的语气太重。我只是生气你故意激怒那些疯子——要知道她们可不是你之前面对的那群小绵羊。”Thor用身后的披风擦了擦自己脸上的汗水，耐心地解释给看都不看自己的弟弟，一如既往。   
“Thor，我要搬出去住。”Loki平静地说。  
“为什么？”笑容凝固在嘴角。  
“我讨厌你多余的关心。”Loki偏头冷笑，笑着对方的天真，“还有自以为是的兄弟亲情，别忘了我们根本没有血缘关系。”   
“可是我们曾经…”  
“不要跟我提曾经！”Loki打断Thor的话，语气激动。“我只是个被你父亲捡回来的弃婴，连自己真实的姓名都没有的孤儿。”  
“我从来没有这样想过，即使我早就知道这件事。”Thor看着Loki惊呆的表情，说出他隐瞒已久的秘密。  
“…什么时候？”  
“你高一那年从楼梯上摔下来失血过多需要输血，可是我的血型和你不符，父亲和母亲的也不行…”  
“原来你早就知道了！”Loki像是被冰水从头泼到脚般浑身冰冷，他无法想象在知道真相后那几年，Thor这个蠢货居然能装的若无其事一样地和他呆在一起。  
“从始至终，我都没有想过放弃你，Loki。”  
“所以…你也早就知道…为什么odin会在那天说出真相。”Loki笑着弯下腰。  
“Loki…”Thor不知道该怎么去安抚面前的男人，他失去了解释的勇气。  
“因为我对自己的哥哥产生了不该有的感情，所以父亲后悔了，他毫不犹豫地把我赶出这个家。”  
“污秽的终究上不了台面——这是Odin对我说的最后一句话。”  
“我真蠢，怎么会相信他会留一栋房子给我！”他直起身子面无表情地自嘲道。  
“Loki…”  
“别过来！”  
Thor想上前，却被对方喝止在原地。  
“Odin说对了一件事——我们永远不该待在一起。”Loki说，而现在他终于狠下心要切断这段不该存在的牵绊。  
Thor没有说话，只是用Loki无法承受的目光注视着他，深刻而绝望。

埃克斯会所。  
“两个傻子。”Charles看着吧台旁那个自从搬出Thor公寓后便搞得自己夜夜笙歌的黑发男人骂道。  
“Tony没有收支票——地狱火那边不要任何赔偿。”Scott从stark大厦回来说。  
“…Erik的脑子被我打傻了吗，居然送上门的钱都不要?”Charles冷哼，他才不会因此原谅那个混蛋。  
“谁知道呢。”Scott随着Charles的视线看过去，随即叹了口气，“他把自尊看得比什么都重，偏偏肯为了Thor出头顶撞那些顾客忍受对方的无礼。”  
“Thor也是个蠢死的，居然就这么放他离开！”  
“你也别操心他们的事了，顺其自然吧。”Scott拍了拍矮自己半个头的男人的肩。  
“我只是不希望他又变回过去的那个鬼样子…”Charles忘不了自己刚认识Loki时对方封闭自己的模样，Thor的出现让他好不容易开始正常的生活。  
“毕竟得到希望之后再绝望的滋味不是谁都明白的。”Scott说。  
“…不，我明白。”他身旁的小个子男人怔怔地说，“没有人比我更明白…”  
因为太清楚，所以才不希望Loki也经历那种痛苦。

地狱火俱乐部。  
“事态很严重啊。”坐在二楼的包厢里，Erik摩挲着自己略带胡渣的下巴。  
“你不收埃克斯的钱后果也很严重。”房间里的另一个人夹着一支雪茄说。“这次的损失就从你的分红里扣好了。”  
“喂喂！明明你也同意不收钱的，”Erik瞪着那个卷着袖子一脸胡须的壮汉，这是要过河拆桥？“不要以为我不知道你和那个墨镜男的事情。”  
“人家有名字的好吗！Scott！多好听的名字!”一提到那个男人，壮汉瞬间变得柔情似水，身上似乎都能飘出粉红色的泡泡，让Erik一阵恶寒。  
“哼！你就得意吧，别到时候露馅了在找我哭。”Erik酸溜溜地诅咒道。  
“你这就是嫉妒！”黑发壮汉毫不在意地吸了一口自己的雪茄说，“我们现在不是应该解决那个鸡腿小子的问题吗？”  
“...你能不能不要这么直白，”Erik白了他一眼，“Thor好歹是地狱火的头牌，要是让别人知道，他的形象就毁了。”  
“哎，这家伙这几天已经让我损失了很大一笔小费——没有再塞钱让我给他加鸡腿餐。”男人叹了口气，有些幽怨地说。  
“身为地狱火二老板不好好给我做事，整天去厨房当大厨骗小费，”Erik看着因为长期带着厨师帽，头发都被压成了奇怪的猫耳状的壮汉，又好气又好笑地嘲讽道，“真是好大的出息，Logan。”  
“这叫生活情趣，你这个死赚钱的是不会懂的。”Logan有些厌烦Erik的不依不饶。  
“我可不想跟你一样，为了情趣就去欺骗别人。”Erik轻哼。  
“是啊，你总是喜欢直截了当地给别人一刀，比如说对Charles。”Logan成功地看到对方一白的脸色，顿时有种出了口恶气的快感。  
地狱火的大老板和神秘二老板永远的相处方式——互相捅肾，开心地往对方伤口倒盐。  
Thor再一次冷脸拒绝了找上他的客人，独自坐在角落喝着闷酒。  
“你这样下去，boss会不高兴的，”Alex坐到他身边淡淡地说。“何况喝酒不能解决任何问题。”  
“...我一直以为自己所做的是为了他好，但实际上只是一次又一次在他心口上插刀。”Thor低着头一口喝光了杯里的烈酒，眼神里带着痛苦和自责喃喃地说。  
“你知道为什么Loki那晚会失常吗？”  
Thor将目光转向说话的Alex。  
“他在乎你，Thor，比任何人都在乎，”Alex微笑，带着一丝怜悯与感叹，“这是Loki永远不会告诉你的事。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

深夜，Loki站在门口送走今晚的最后一位客人，随即收起脸上虚假的微笑和依依不舍的表情，即使那晚他骂了这些女人又怎么样呢，她们还是会乖乖送上门来让自己欺骗和索取，这就是现实。

自从搬出Thor家，Loki便暂时住在了埃克斯的包厢里，尽管Charles和Scott什么也没说，Loki还是看得出两人对自己的担忧，而他只能用更无所谓的态度表明自己很好。

他看了一眼对面仍然喧闹的地狱火，想不通为什么Thor曾经每一天都能比自己早回家，肯定是偷偷翘班了，想到这里Loki忽然有些难受地皱眉——他又忍不住犯贱地想到那个人。

就在他深吸口气转身进屋的前一秒，Thor被一个美丽的棕发女孩挽着手臂从地狱火走了出来，两人有说有笑，甜蜜到让Loki有种刺眼的疼痛。

“...Loki。”Thor看到呆住的他也愣了一下。

“玩的开心。”Loki眨了眨碧绿色的眼眸，扬起一抹意有所指的微笑。

“Thor？”金发男人身旁的女孩有些不安地抓紧他的手臂，Thor看了loki一眼然后拍了拍她的手背，两人没有停留地往街外走去，loki太清楚那个方向通往哪里——他妈的Tony还贴心地在牛郎街外花大笔钱建了一间豪华酒店，还取了个非常恶俗的名字叫复仇者爱情公寓——Loki曾经是那里的常客。

Fuck！Thor这个精虫上脑的王八蛋！Loki只觉心里一阵火起。他暴躁地走进店里，Charles板着脸从包厢里出来，身后还紧跟着一个让Loki意外的男人，噢，Erik·长得好看也是个死要钱奸商凑表脸·Lehnsherr。

“亲爱的，今晚还一起睡吗？”Charles一见到Loki眼睛都亮了，瞬间扑到他怀里，语气腻歪到让Loki浑身一颤，但他还是非常配合地回搂住对方。

“你说了算，宝贝。”很好，他瞬间感受到一道冰冷的目光正在想要杀死自己。

“Charles...”Erik不死心地喊道。

“Lehnsherr先生，我想我们已经没什么好说的了，”Charles冷淡地看着他，靠在Loki的怀里嘲讽道，“还有，打扰人家恩爱时间是会被雷劈的。”

“你们有一腿？！”Erik的脸色变得铁青，随即咬着牙冷笑道，“我倒是想知道你们俩谁能攻得了谁。”

Fuck！Loki和Charles心有灵犀地骂了一句，但脸上都没有露出一丝破绽。反而loki更加亲密地抱住Charles，而对方也默契地亲了亲他瘦削的脸颊。

“这就不劳你操心了。”Loki带着炫耀的微笑对Erik说。

“我在复仇者定了房间，不如现在就过去吧亲爱的。”Charles看都懒得看Erik一眼，存心要气死对方。

“好啊。”loki无所谓地点头，反正酒店和包厢对他来说都是张床的意义，他对早就站在一旁看好戏的Scott笑了笑，“那我和Charles就先走了。”

“我会处理后面的事。”Scott永远都是最让人放心的存在，而Loki和Charles也是这么想的，所以两人就在Erik的瞪视下轻松愉快地走出店门去开房了。

Charles有句话倒是没错，Scott确实在这里定了个房间，上电梯前Loki偷偷回头看了一眼身后跟着他们的男人，无奈地撇了撇嘴。

“还真是执着啊。”他看向面无表情的Charles，小心地试探着问道，“你真要气死他吗？”

“气死最好，反正他的眼里就只有钱。”Charles冷哼，怨气十足。

切，还好意思说我别扭，Loki翻了个白眼，到了Charles预定房间那一楼，两人走出电梯，然后走进那间豪华大床房。

“你先去洗澡吧。”Charles脱下外套对他说。

“...老板，我可拒绝被潜规则！”Loki看了眼还算宽敞的双人床和Charles调笑道。

“快滚！”Charles笑骂道，loki愉快地吹了声口哨边脱衣服便走进浴室，他听到Charles打开电视的声音。

其实Charles和Loki认识这么多年早就清楚彼此的习性，睡一起也不是没有过，所以才能那么自然地骗过Erik。

他很快便冲洗好，随意地披条浴巾挂在腰间走了出来，Charles倒了两杯红酒放在桌上之后去洗澡了。

Loki趴在床上一边喝着红酒一边听浴室传来的水声，只觉得一阵困倦袭来，等到Charles洗完出来，他已经半睡半醒了，Charles将他手里的空酒杯放回桌上，给他盖上被子，调低灯光后躺到床的那一边。

“...Loki，你睡了吗？”过了半天，就在Loki真要睡着的时候，身旁的男人忽然开口道。

“...我还以为你会真的让我睡过去。”Loki艰难地睁开眼睛，用疲惫的声音说。

“抱歉，只是有些难受。”Charles蓝色的眼睛在灯光下依然那么耀眼，而里面的忧伤也愈加明显。

“你和那个家伙吵了这么多年不嫌烦吗？”Loki见证了Charles和对面那个家伙多年来的纠葛，自己都替他们喊累。

Charles轻笑着叹了口气，“怎么不烦呢，所以这次才下定决心来个了结。”

Loki的睡意瞬间清醒，靠了过去。

“你不会真要退出吧！那我和Scott怎么办？”

“这么多年了，你们也能独当一面了不是么，”Charles微笑。“我总要放手的。”

“所以这是告别之夜吗，”Loki咬牙道，“再说了这次的赌局谁输谁赢还不知道呢，你现在就认输什么意思？”

“我也就这么想想。”Charles叹了口气，“只是有些厌倦了。”

“那到时候我跟你一起走，”Loki赌气地说，“反正我在这里也没什么好留恋的。”

“那Thor呢？”Charles可不会忘了当初Loki放着老板不当去做回牛郎的原因，还不是为了和Thor怄一口气。

“他有自己的生活，我不会再去打扰。”Loki淡淡地说，“梦总有醒的一天，而现实才是我要继续下去的未来。”

“你喜欢他不是吗？”Charles有些心疼身旁眼神平静的男人。

“那又怎么样，那个笨蛋只是把我当弟弟...我才不想做他什么该死的兄弟。”Loki喃喃自语。

“知道什么叫聪明反被聪明误吗，Loki？”Charles用一种坚定得让loki不得不相信的语气说，“我看得出来Thor对你的感情并不只是兄弟情。”

“我可没耐心等他。”Loki想起刚刚那一幕Thor和别的女人离开的画面，更加心烦气躁地用被子把自己卷住。“不说了，睡觉！”

Charles笑了笑，只好也闭上了眼睛。

而就在两人都要陷入睡眠的时候，门外忽然传来砰砰的砸门声。

“Loki！！我知道你在里面！！”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
　　　“Loki！！我知道你在里面！！”Thor粗犷的声音清晰地从门外传到迷迷糊糊的Loki耳朵里，瞬间让他清醒过来，这个混蛋怎么会来这里？！  
　　　其实这都是巧合，Thor将今晚的顾客送到酒店，委婉地拒绝了对方让自己留下的邀请，他可不想第二天被Loki捅刀子——Thor太了解那个口是心非的小混蛋。  
　　　在他一脸悠闲地走出电梯之后，恰好就遇到了一脸阴郁得像是被老婆偷了汉子似的Erik正跟酒店前台激烈理论的场景。正直的青年Thor自然要上前去帮助自己的boss。  
　　　“我说了，我只想知道那两个男人的房间号？！”Erik气急败坏地吼道，完全失去了往常的淡定与风度。  
　　　“唔，boss，发生了什么事？”Thor凑了上去小心地问道。  
　　　“...你怎么在这里？”Erik不耐烦地转头看向他。  
　　　“我送客人回酒店。”Thor摸了摸头发老实地问答。  
　　　“抱歉，酒店规定我们不能随意泄露客人的信息和房间号。”前台的服务员态度很好地再次拒绝道，而Erik无奈之下只好打了这家酒店老板的电话。  
　　　“喂，Tony，帮我个忙！”  
　　　对方在接到自己老板的命令后终于松口。  
　　　“Charles和Loki先生的房间是1004号。”  
　　　“Loki，”Thor很敏感地捕捉到这个名字。“是Loki Odinson？”  
　　　“你和他很熟吗？”Erik皱着眉咬牙切齿道，“那个混蛋居然拐Charles来开房！我非打死他不可！”  
　　　“开房？！！！！！”Thor瞬间咆哮状狂奔进电梯，迅猛地连Erik都没抓得住他。  
　　　“什么情况...”Erik呆了一下也跑向了电梯。抓奸，哦不对，找人要紧！  
　　　  
　　　所以当loki裹着条浴巾几乎全裸地出现在Thor和随后的Erik面前时，两人瞬间被打击到了——他妈的谁说两个受在一起不会幸福的，明明两受相遇必有一攻有木有！  
　　　“有病！大晚上来发疯吗？”被两次打断睡眠的loki靠在门边语气恶劣地骂道，被吵醒的Charles直接披着他甩到床上的衬衣揉着眼睛走了出来。  
　　　“Charles！”Erik第一个反应过来，迅速地闯进屋子抱住没有清醒的男人，顺便把loki一脚踹出房间然后关上房门，一套动作干净利落。  
　　　“...”  
　　　于是只裹着一条浴巾的Loki和Thor站在门口发了几秒呆后，这个睚眦必报小心眼的黑发男人暴走地开始踹门。  
　　　“你他妈的至少把我衣服丢出来啊！Erik·混蛋不是人·Lehnsherr！”  
　　　“loki你动作小点...”身旁的金发男人结结巴巴地劝道。  
　　　“干什么！”Loki瞪向对方。  
　　　“你没穿内裤...”Thor脸红地偏过头，尴尬地告诉弟弟这个残酷的事实。  
　　　“...Fuck！”  
　　　  
　　　最后Thor只好下楼给Loki开了个房间，毕竟没有衣服的Loki也出不了酒店。此时两人正对峙在一张床前，loki完全没有让步的意思。  
　　　“你睡沙发。”  
　　　“沙发太小了...”Thor倒是不反感睡沙发，但这酒店的沙发尺寸和自己的大块头根本不配套，要是睡一觉明天肯定会腰酸背痛的。  
　　　“我不管，那你就自己再去开个房间。”Loki不耐烦地说。  
　　　“...其实可以睡一张床的，Loki，我们曾经不是经常睡在一起吗？”Thor本能地拒绝再开一间房的建议。  
　　　“...我才不要！”Loki愣了一下，皱着眉坐在床上顺便用被子遮住自己的下身道。“那都是小时候的事情了，我才不要跟一个男人睡在一起。”  
　　　“可是你刚刚就跟Charles睡在一张床上。”Thor有些委屈地指控道，语气幽怨的好像是被妻子背叛了的丈夫一样。  
　　　“我就嫌弃你了怎么的。”Loki白了他一眼冷哼，“谁知道你刚刚和女人搞过之后有没有清理，脏死了。”  
　　　“我没有跟她上床，”Thor皱眉看着他忽然问，“还是说你很在意这一点？”  
　　　Loki被这句话噎了几秒后，不自在地骂道。“谁他妈在乎你有没有跟别人上床。”  
　　　“你在乎，Loki，我知道的。”Thor仿佛智商上线一样的几句话让Loki失去了辩驳的力气。  
　　　“我在乎有什么用，Thor，你不要在管我怎么想，”把被子紧紧地裹在自己冰凉的身体上，loki咬了下唇说。“你应该有新的开始，全新的，没有我的未来。”  
　　　“在我知道你的感情之后，你觉得我会让这种事情再次发生吗？”Thor难过地说。“我已经失去过你一次了，Loki。那种感觉就像是把自己身体的一部分丢弃了一样疼痛。”  
　　　“我不想再经历第二次，弟弟。”听到弟弟这个词时，Loki像是被狠狠地打了一巴掌一样。  
　　　“...你只是把我当成弟弟，Thor。”他第一次想要把自己心里那些污秽和不堪都告诉Thor，既然他不愿丢下自己去过新的生活，那么就让自己把他也拖进这个深渊吧。“而我爱你，是一种男人对男人的爱情，我他妈的为了你变成了所有人都唾弃的同性恋，Thor。”  
　　　“...Loki。”那双永远充满着宽容和温暖的蓝色眼睛还是因为自己而染上了忧郁和悲伤，那不是loki想要的，却偏偏是他造成的。  
　　　“不要再来找我，也不要来关心我...就当是我求你。”  
　　　“听我说，loki...”  
　　　“我不想再听你那些心灵鸡汤了，Thor我不是个小孩子，你以为给我几颗亲情的温暖糖果就够了吗？”  
　　　“loki...”  
　　　“我贪得无厌，想要的只会越来越多，亲情，爱情，包括你Thor Odinson所有的一切，”loki低着头缩在被子里给自己定罪，而最终的结论是“所以在我的欲望吞噬掉你之前，马上离开。”  
　　　“说完了吗？”Thor的语气异常的平静，这让loki感到有些不安。  
　　　“你总说我蠢，Loki，其实你才是最愚蠢的人。”在将床上的男人扑倒吻住的那一刻，Thor唇齿间仿佛叹息一般的话语让两人都为之一颤。


	8. Chapter 8

　8.  
　　　在18岁之前，如果让Thor说一个最讨厌的人，他会告诉你是那个老缠着自己的弟弟Loki；而在18岁之后，再让thor说一个最重要的人，他会告诉你是Loki，和他没有血缘关系的，离开了自己的弟弟。  
　　　Odinson家是个收入不错的中产家庭，一家之主Odin开了一家小公司，而母亲Frigga是个药剂师。Thor和Loki在一个无忧无虑的环境下长大，如果Odin没有说出真相，他们一定会是最幸福的一家。  
　　　Thor知道他和弟弟再也回不到从前，就像打碎的花瓶即使粘合也抹不去上面的疤痕和创伤——他不合时宜的懦弱让他失去了最后一次抓住Loki的机会，在男孩流着泪向他道别的那个晚上。  
　　　“好久不见，Thor。”Loki不知道他一直偷偷地打听着自己的消息，还以为两人时隔几年的见面只是在那场葬礼上,而这一次Thor终于下定决心不让他再离开自己。  
　　　Loki总说Thor永远也学不会欺骗和算计别人，但他没想到的是为了留住自己，这个傻乎乎的男人也会动脑筋——比如说那张印有两人名字的房契，Thor让律师找上了loki——他知道自己兄弟目前生活的困窘，一定会接受这份不太合理却能解燃眉之急的合约。  
　　　“你不属于这里。”Erik第一次见到Thor时就说了这句话，然而还是同意他签下合同——Thor优秀的外表让Erik无法拒绝这样的员工。  
　　　他就这样站在离自己兄弟最近的地方，守护着对方，快乐而满足。  
　　　“...我爱你，Loki,”Thor抚摸着对方被汗水弄得微湿的黑发，望着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛说。  
　　　“Thor Odinson，你是不是又喝高了！”毫无疑问，Loki只以为Thor肾上腺素分泌过度，他不安地挣扎道。“我他妈不是你的客户，快松开我！”  
　　　“你永远不把我的话当回事。”Thor苦笑，这个小混蛋在遇到自己的问题上总会失去他以往的聪明才智，变得迟钝轻疑。“也从不相信我。”  
　　　Loki停止了挣扎，他用一种试探的目光谨慎而认真地望向身上的男人，期待却又害怕，就像是等待了多年的礼物突然摆在自己的面前，让Loki有些不知所措。  
　　　“我不会欺骗你。”Thor听到Loki的冷哼只好改口，“好吧，不包括一些善意的隐瞒。”  
　　　“...你突然智商上线让我很惶恐。”Loki叹了口气艰难地伸出被压在被子里的手臂搂住大块头的脖子。正如Charles所说，既然知道了这个家伙心里的想法，他还矫情个什么劲呢。  
　　　Thor退后了一些好脱掉那件不便的外套，毫不在意地承认道，“你一直都比我聪明。”  
　　　“是啊，可惜聪明的人往往得不到他想要的——傻人有傻福，这是一个中国客人教我的谚语。”Loki轻声嗤笑，当时他就认定这句话无比适合Thor，这个总受到幸运之神眷顾的家伙。  
　　　“我已经得到我想要的了，Loki。”Thor 满意地继续手上的动作——解开自己白衬衣上的纽扣，不慌不忙。  
　　　“那么，现在可以拆我的礼物了吗？”黑发男人弯起一抹得意又兴奋的微笑，他又变回那个让Thor咬牙切齿又爱的不行的小混蛋。  
　　　Thor无奈地松开他，把好不容易获得的主动权交了出来。  
　　　“你知道我永远不会拒绝你，弟弟。”  
　　　“你还真会破坏气氛...”Loki瞪了他一眼，虽然这丝毫不会让自己有什么乱伦的罪恶感，反而更加激动，好吧，他妈的Thor的一举一动都能让他激动。  
　　　Thor配合地在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作，而眼中温润的笑意愈加明显。Loki有些别扭地加快速度剥掉了他勉强披在身上的衬衣，顺便摸了一把Thor精壮有力的胸肌。  
　　　手感还真好，想到自己精瘦的身体，Loki撇了撇嘴，不过手上的动作倒是更加迅速，金发男人很快便被他脱光了。  
　　　“难怪能成为这条街上的No.1——喂饱了多少你的客户。”尽管两人不是第一次坦诚相见，Loki也早就看过Thor的身体，知道对方身材和家伙有多好，但环境的不同产生的感官也会发生变化，Loki顿时有些嫉妒那些Thor碰过的女人。  
　　　“坦白地说，我很少接外卖服务。”Thor摸了摸鼻子老实交代道，他可不像Loki这么没节操，好吧，地狱火的同事们更没节操，除了必须的发泄外，他不喜欢和陌生人做这种事。  
　　　“...我可看到不少次你和别人开房。”Loki眼波流转，掀开被子解掉了自己腰上的浴巾。  
　　　“只是送到房间，就像今晚一样。”Thor忍不住靠近Loki白皙的身体辩解道。  
　　　“不必要的绅士风度。”Loki顺势倒在床上冷哼，倒也没拒绝对方示好的爱抚，他可不是会亏待自己的人。  
　　　Thor温柔地抚摸着身下男人，十八年的相处他们早已对彼此的身体熟到不能再熟，在同居之后，Loki也没有可以在他面前掩饰什么，但这是Loki，他正躺在自己的身下接受Thor的给予和爱抚，一想到这里男人便觉得心都融化了，满满的都是爱啊。  
　　　“你还想摸到什么时候？”Loki不耐烦地打断他的沉思，翻身将没反应过来的Thor压在身下，光着的屁股还不忘在对方下腹部磨蹭了一下。  
　　　“噢，Loki...”受到刺激的Thor眼神一暗，忍不住发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
　　　他妈的到底是谁上谁!Loki扯了扯嘴角，他可从没想过自己这个身板能上的了壮如熊的Thor,在男男方面，两个雏儿都处在艰难摸索的阶段。  
　　　“你不会想让我在上面吧，Thor。”loki一边说一边感觉到身下男人顿时僵住的身体，忍不住露出恶意的笑容，捏了捏Thor胸前的乳头，然后把手插入对方紧闭的双腿。  
　　　“Loki！你应该冷...冷静一下。”Thor很宽容，很疼弟弟，但从没设想到这个画面，噢，他现在已经一身冷汗了。  
　　　“哥哥，如果你不做点什么，那我就只能对你做点什么了。”抽出被夹红了手掌，黑发男人微笑着威胁道。  
　　　豁出去了，反正今晚他一定要让Thor变成自己的！Loki·欲求不满要当攻·Odinson下定决心。


	9. Chapter 9

　9.  
　　　“哥哥，如果你不做点什么，那我就只能对你做点什么了。”  
　　　Thor看着像恶魔一样诱惑着自己的弟弟，心想卧槽这样都不上我还是男人吗？作为一个想要和弟弟在一起的正常男人，Thor为了以后的性福生活也是狠狠地恶补过一段时间，自然对这个怎么做的过程非常了解。  
　　　他翻身将身上的loki又压到了床上，用力地吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴，追逐吮吸着对方不甘躲避的小舌，一只手将loki的双手固定在头顶，另一只手覆上对方胸膛上那两颗凸出的肉粒，反复捻磨吱直至两个乳头都发硬才肯罢手。  
　　　“唔...你倒是很有经验的样子...”保持着亲吻的loki嘴里含糊地抱怨道。  
　　　“这个时候你也要保持嘴炮的本性吗，弟弟？”Thor哀怨地放过对方红肿的双唇说了一句，然后开始啃咬Loki细长的颈子慢慢向下延伸，贪婪地舔舐着那硬的发胀的乳头，听对方发出低哑而压抑的闷哼。  
　　　Loki并不反感前戏，而且他很享受Thor的温柔和细心，但此刻他更想要的是对方有些粗暴而直接的对待，于是这个小恶魔开始用小腹故意磨蹭对方早已硬挺的家伙。  
　　　“唔！Loki...你这是在玩火。”Thor的眼神带着浓浓的欲望，他喘息着警告身下不老实的男人，手很主动地摸上对方的小腹，却只在小loki的附近打转不愿直接触碰它。  
　　　“快点...哥哥。”成功被勾起情欲的Loki用腿磨蹭着thor的腰部，他的两腿早已自觉地为对方张开，臀部微微抬高呻吟道。“摸摸我，哥哥...摸摸它。”  
　　　“如你所愿，弟弟。”Thor无奈地笑着直接抚摸上对方的分身，天知道他还指望给loki一个长久而难忘的初夜，没想到自己弟弟更好这口。  
　　　“哈啊...Thor...Thor...”Loki感受着那只粗糙的手指清晰地抚弄自己已经勃起的分身，他在之前那些女人身上从未获得过这样的快感，因为这是Thor给予他的，独一无二的服务。  
　　　“小混蛋...这样就不行了？”男人轻笑着低下头，在loki仰头呻吟的瞬间张口含住了他敏感的硬挺。  
　　　“噢，Thor...上帝...嗯啊...”Loki发出一声惊呼，随即便陷入那无与伦比的温热天堂，开始无意识地挺直身子向前戳去。  
　　　Thor舔弄着那敏感的顶端处的小孔，品尝着那丝Loki独有的咸腥气息——他的弟弟甚至已经忍不住泄出了些许兴奋的液体。同时，他把早就放在身旁的润滑液打开倒在自己手指上，然后慢慢地顺着Loki的臀缝伸向那个神秘的让他向往的穴口。  
　　　“哈啊...Thor...不行...”手指第一次插入后穴的疼痛让男人害怕地挣扎，而Thor只能越加卖力地舔弄着Loki的分身，让他无暇顾及身后的异物感。  
　　　润滑液随着thor的手指流入干涩的肠道，也让loki渐渐舒开紧皱的双眉，Thor耐心地用一根手指慢慢地湿润穴口，在听到loki许可的轻哼后才敢放入第二根，两根并拢的手指缓慢地在甬道里做着扩张，同时寻找着视频中所说能让对方得到快乐的地方。  
　　　“嗯啊...Thor！”在Thor试探的动作按压到某一个凸起时，loki忽然剧烈地颤抖，后穴也不禁收紧了还在里面的两根手指——他居然激动地射了出来。  
　　　“...原来是这里啊。”得到满意答案的金发男人松开嘴里软下去的分身，在loki含羞带恼的目光下咽下了那浓稠的液体。  
　　　Loki无奈地闭上眼睛，脸上未曾消退的红晕让Thor忍不住凑上前亲了一口，然后继续手指的动作——在那个凸起位置，反复的按压。  
　　　“哈啊...好舒服...Thor...”Loki只觉得体内另一种快感慢慢地涌上来，他无意识地扭动，同时催促着对方继续加快动作，thor同时又加了一根手指，三根手指在loki的体内顺利地抽动着。  
　　　“够了...哈啊...”睁开不知是被泪水还是泪水浸湿的眼睛，Loki呻吟着示意对方，而Thor也立刻抽出手指，迫不及待地将自己滚烫发胀的分身猛地顶入loki尚未准备好的身体里。  
　　　“Fuck...Thor你这个王...八蛋！”即使润滑和扩张之后，Loki的身体也一时之间无法承受这样的冲击，他努力地深呼吸慢慢放松自己的身体，Thor不敢动弹，只能耐心地等弟弟适应自己的巨大，在得到Loki微微点头后才敢慢慢地抽动。  
　　　“嗯啊...啊...Thor...嗯嗯...”Thor准确地顶弄着Loki体内的那个敏感点，缓慢而用力地抽插很快便让对方舒服的不行。在感觉到身下的男人已经彻底放松之后，Thor的力度逐渐加重，汗水从他金色的发梢滴在Loki平坦的腹部，他的眼中只看得到这个沉浸在快感中流泪呻吟的黑发男人。  
　　　忽然间，他松开那只压住Loki的手，将身下的男人猛地抱了起来，受惊的Loki本能地将双腿环住Thor的腰，而他的分身也更加彻底地深入对方的体内，强烈的快感让两人都忍不住哼出了声。  
　　　“loki...loki...”他不顾Loki的轻声恳求开始用力地上下挺动着，让自己更深地进入对方的身体，“你是我的...”  
　　　“哈啊...Thor...不行...”Loki又一次勃起的分身在Thor一次又一次的动作下不停地磨蹭着Thor的小腹，前后夹攻的快感让Loki受不了地呻吟着哭泣。  
　　　Thor做了很久才终于射进Loki的体内，而Loki早就不知道泄了多少次，可怜巴巴的黑发男人一脸凄惨地趴在Thor身上哼哼，他只觉得自己连一根手指都动不了了——Thor Odinson这个体力充沛的怪兽！  
　　　“...Loki，我爱你。”舒坦完的怪兽不顾两人汗淋淋的身体抱住半昏半醒的爱人说。  
　　　“...等我缓过来...一定杀了你这个混蛋。”Loki撑着半口气咬牙道，他妈的居然敢不带套，Thor你有种！而那个很有种的男人正一脸幸福地抱住自己磨蹭，算了，看他这么卖力就忍了吧，Loki·原则是什么男人比较重要·Odinson就在这样胡思乱想中陷入了深度睡眠。  
　　　第二天，Thor顶着一对黑眼圈跑去1104房间想要拿回Loki的钱包和衣物，Charles早就离开，倒是满脸青紫好像被蹂躏了整个晚上的Erik揉着腰开门把东西丢给了他。  
　　　“Boss，你还好吧？”Thor带着一脸满足地微笑问道，而回应他的是一道响亮的闭门声。  
　　　事实证明，在小心眼上，Erik和Loki不相上下——Thor当天下午便接到了解雇通知。  
　　　  
　　　性爱确实是解决很多矛盾的好方法，Thor乐滋滋地想。Loki搬回了家，在Thor爽快地跳槽埃克斯之后，两人过上了没羞没躁闪瞎人眼的性福生活。  
　　　Charles对那一晚1104房间的事情绝口不提，简直让好奇心爆棚的Loki咬牙切齿，而一脸什么我都知道的Scott只是淡定地拍了拍Loki的肩表示这个月他的分红扣一半，因为你家男人太能吃！而且小心眼的你还不让他接活！  
　　　“我看到Scott和对面大厨一起吃饭就上前打了个招呼，”Thor委屈地说，“离开地狱火，对面都不肯卖给我鸡腿了。”  
　　　“鸡腿重要还是我重要？”嫌弃地看了自家男人一眼，Loki小心眼地问道。  
　　　“当然是你，亲爱的弟弟。”曾经的牛郎街No.1瞬间变身金毛大狗一脸正直地说。  
　　　Loki舒服地靠在对方怀里，开始算计怎么用Scott向对面那个一脸坏笑死要钱的大胡子厨师交换自家男人喜欢的鸡腿，而包厢里正在认真算账的Scott不禁打了个喷嚏。

锤基篇End


	10. 狼队篇

10.  
埃克斯的后门前，Scott看着小孩手里的饭盒挑了挑眉——这已经是今天的第5次了。  
他接过东西转身回到店里，大概是白天的缘故，屋里就只有Charles和Loki两个人，除了Charles是老板外，其他两人都是埃克斯的股东，每年也能分到不少钱，但三人都有个相同的属性——宅，闲来无事也就呆在店里聊天上网，平静而堕落的生活。  
“地狱火的人都是饭桶吗？”Loki冲过来打开饭盒，见没自己喜欢的菜又泱泱地趴回了沙发，“还是那个厨子以为你也是个饭桶。”  
“我觉得对方也许是想要了解Scott喜欢吃什么吧。”Charles端着杯红酒微笑，不怀好意地说，“不过显然他不知道Scott是素食主义者。”  
三人看着五个饭盒里的鸡鸭鱼肉面面相觑。  
“不吃我就拿回家去喂Thor了。”Loki自认为是个比较节俭的人，浪费食物可耻，所以他毫不犹豫地准备把这些全倒进家里那只金毛大犬嘴里。  
“随你。”Scott瞥了一眼这油腻腻的菜色，眼中满是唾弃和不爽，都这么久了还尽做些自己不爱吃的东西，真是欠揍呢。

地狱火俱乐部。  
Erik扶额统计最近的财务支出，这帮小兔崽子不努力赚钱还天天给他大鱼大肉，光是饮食支出就占了总预算的三分之一，真是一群饭桶！特别是Thor,居然每天吃10个鸡腿！好吧，那是自己之前答应的...继续往下拉...  
等等，恋爱补助费是什么玩意儿?！  
“Logan!”拿着一堆账单走到楼梯口，Erik对那个坐在矮椅上翘着腿慢悠悠指挥下属搬食材的男人吼道。“给我滚上来！”  
“你的欲求不满症状越来越严重了，伙计。”推开包厢门，男人挠了挠自己蓬松的黑发，不耐烦地叼着支雪茄说。  
“给我说清楚，这个恋爱补助费是什么鬼东西？”Erik气得抖着手指向那处莫名奇妙的支出。  
“那个啊...”Logan粗犷的脸庞上诡异地涌起两坨像是被称为红晕的东西，用让人起鸡皮疙瘩的甜腻语气说，“人家恋爱了嘛，所以需要些补助费。”  
“Fuck!你这个恋爱几天就失恋的家伙，要个毛补助费！”  
“这次不一样！”壮汉白了对方一眼，用非常肯定的语气说，“我终于遇到真爱了！”  
“等等...你这个真爱是埃克斯的人？”Erik忽然想起最近几天Logan总是神神秘秘地做完饭菜后送到对面去。  
“是啊，”Logan很坦然地承认道，一脸陶醉痴汉的神情，“人美身材好又会赚钱，要是能娶回家就太值了！”  
“喂喂，知不知道朋友妻不可欺！”Erik忽然一脸被戴绿帽的神情警惕地瞪着他。  
“放心，不是Charles。”Logan嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“你家那位花钱那么狠，也只有你才受得了。”  
“我倒是想给他花。”Erik一脸痛不欲生颓废状，“现在连对面门都不让进。”  
“哎，我也是，他都不让我去找他。”Logan坐在Erik身旁哀怨地说，搞得自己很带不出手似得。  
“难道是Loki？”  
“...你饶了我吧，谁能压得住那个小妖精。”Logan像是吞了苍蝇似的惊吓表情。  
“那就是Sean了，不对，他不是跟Alex有一腿吗？”Erik一脸你怎么老是挖墙脚的眼神注视着身旁的老友，搞得对方一阵火起。  
“滚蛋！我喜欢的是Scott Summers！”Logan也不知道自己哪来的骄傲感，总之就是超级幸福的感觉啊。  
“...你还真有勇气。”Erik听到这个名字终于没再乱想下去，只是转而用一种怜悯和同情的目光看着Logan。  
“你懂什么，这叫真爱的力量！”Logan不由地揉了揉自己的后脑勺，怎么觉得一阵发凉呢。  
“管你什么真爱，这份不给报销。”感情归感情，Erik·很有原则死要钱·Lehnsherr仍然很清醒。  
“难怪Charles说你是死要钱。”Logan怪声怪气地抱怨道。  
“等等，你碰到Charles，”Erik顿时变脸，“你跟他说什么了？”  
“说了不少，比如你最近‘业务繁忙’到脚软，最近有很多客人想要包你之类的话。”Logan笑嘻嘻地说,完全没有拖好友后腿的愧疚感。  
“...你一天不捅我刀会死吗！”Erik目露凶光，难怪最近Charles看自己的眼神很冷很暴力。  
“你报销我就不捅了。”Logan摊手，一脸我是无赖我自豪的表情。  
“Fuck yourself！”显然这一招对Erik毫无作用。

结束一天的工作，Scott关上店门疲惫地往离这里几条街的公寓走去。其实Charles说过让他搬去跟自己住（Charles家就住在离牛郎街不远的高档公寓），不过习惯独自一人的男人还是拒绝了好友的邀请，他不想去给别人添麻烦。  
加入埃克斯是个很巧合的契机，那年Scott会计学院毕业想要找工作，正好就遇到了合作创业的Charles和Loki。三人一见如故，经过了一段时间的努力，他们终于顺利地创立这家牛郎店——Scott也当仁不让地成为了店里会计一样的存在，没办法，Charles和Loki的数学跟他们本人一样“惊艳”。  
这么多年过去，牛郎店的名气越来越大，生意也越来越好，但Scott完全松不了气，Charles和Loki都是惹事的货，他必须打起精神来打点一切。这也难怪埃克斯里的人都暗地里称呼Scott“全能papa”。  
“Hi，宝贝儿。”刚走到门口，Scott便看见那个靠着自己门前抽雪茄的男人，对方一脸笑眯眯地向自己挥了挥手。  
果然很欠揍啊，精疲力尽地趴在床上，Scott擦了擦自己脸上的汗水，面无表情地看着身旁餍足地像是饱餐了顿美食的家伙。  
“宝贝，你还满意吗？”Logan笑着用汗淋淋的脸凑到此刻显得十分无害的男人脸庞亲了口。  
而对方的回答是面无表情地伸腿，下一秒Logan便被踹下了床。  
“亲爱的，你就不能温柔点吗？”Logan委屈地揉了揉摔红的屁股，又死皮赖脸地蹭了上来，在没力气的爱人身上揩油道，“好歹我今天给你做了那么多好吃的呢。”  
...Loki会感谢你为他家金毛Thor投喂事业做出的巨大贡献，Scott翻了个白眼，懒得推开那只欠砍的狼爪子。  
“我不吃肉。”  
“...啊？”Logan停下吃豆腐的手，有些惊讶。  
“所以你做的那些东西我都吃不了，笨蛋。”叹了口气，Scott决定还是不要跟他兜圈子了。  
当一个只会做荤菜的厨子遇到一个素食主义真爱时，真是有点头大呢。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

“所以你们只是炮友？”埃克斯二楼的包厢里，Loki掏了掏耳朵，忽然有些同情对面那个敲诈自己蠢货哥哥的男人。

“恋爱太麻烦了。”Scott一想到自己私人空间会被无限压榨的情景就忍不住皱眉。

“看Logan认真的样子，不只是想要跟你做炮友吧。”Charles摇头。

“他每次都很认真。”Scott面无表情，他和Logan通过Charles认识，对于那个家伙曾经辉煌的恋爱史一清二楚。

“我倒是觉得这次不一样。”Charles被噎了一句，扯了扯嘴角说，“至少他没有为之前的任何人做过吃的。”

“给一个素食者做肉食，哈哈哈哈。”Loki笑出声，“最近thor长了好几斤肉。”

“别捣乱，Loki。”瞪了那个捣乱的家伙一眼，Charles转头继续劝说。“真的不考虑一下吗？”

“说吧，他给了你什么好处。”Scott淡淡地问。

在对方了然的目光下，Charles目光游移。

“Logan是我的好朋友，我只是就事论事罢了。”

“如果我是你就老实交代了，Charles。”Loki非常快乐地落井下石，“没人能瞒过Scott。”

“这个月的账目你来做。”Scott把手里厚厚的账本丢到Charles怀里，淡淡地说，“我要休假。”

“啊啊！不要这样，你知道我看到这些数字就头晕了！”Charles惊慌地把手里那本好像是烫手山芋一样的东西丢到了桌上，老实地承认道，“好吧，好吧，我承认答应帮Logan在你面前说好话...地狱火的食谱非常不错。” 

“下不为例。”Scott习惯地去扶了扶眼镜。

“好的！”Charles忙点头，在原则和算账之间，他毫不犹豫地选择了放弃原则。

“别忘了找他要食谱。”

“...”看吧，还有比他更没原则的。

说实话，Scott很满意现在有性没爱的状态，并不希望发生什么变化。但是对于Logan的想法，他必须承认还是有几分在意的，毕竟这样一个能抗打耐操的家伙挺难找的。

如果你的炮友想要变成你的男友怎么办？在线等，急！

一向精于计算的会计先生谨慎地考虑要不要去发一个咨询帖。

地狱火俱乐部办公室，Logan看着一脸平静的好友，觉得有些不可思议，难道不是应该跳起来骂自己吗？

“反正被你卖也不是第一次了。”Erik面无表情，“而且那些食谱都是你自己想出来的，并不属于地狱火财产。”

“我看是因为Charles你才松口的吧。”logan放松地点了支雪茄微笑，其实食谱配方他有的是，分一点给对面也不会影响地狱火的业绩。

“再说了，即使Charles帮你也不一定会成功。”Erik不忘捅刀子。

“哼，至少我有努力空间，不像某人。”Logan利索地回捅。

Erik和Scott碰过几次面，一向看人精准的地狱火老板很快就给出了对方定位：强迫症，死心眼，会算账，腹黑，受。

不要问他最后一个怎么来的，呵呵，物以类聚嘛。

“哎，我要闭关一段时间，查查怎么做素菜。”

本来还想靠手艺抓住Scott心的男人却得知专业不对口，内心十分郁卒。

“只要不影响店里业务，随你。”Erik摆摆手，互相又想起一件事，“我听你说过以前和你一起学厨的有个女人。”

“你是说Jean？”提到这个名字，Logan手中的雪茄顿时掉在了地板上，脸色隐隐发青。 

“今天Tony跟我说一周后在这里举行一个美食节,Jean Grey会作为特邀嘉宾来参加。”

Logan猛地站了起来，走到Erik办公桌后的保险箱前，熟练地输了密码取出一叠现金。

“你干嘛？！”Erik愣了一下，急忙拦住就这么拿着钱往外跑的家伙。

Logan眼中闪过一丝恐慌和悲愤，咬牙道，“我得跑路。”

“因为那个女人？”Erik有些疑惑。

“别提她的名字...”Logan条件反射地颤抖了一下，一脸不堪回首的神情。

“那个女人从学厨时期就开始折腾我，好不容易我出师逃到纽约，后来得知她去了英国。 

“那只怕这次来者不善啊。”Erik沉吟道。

“她不知道我在这里，应该没什么事。”Logan自我安慰，总之先避避风头吧。

Erik同情地摇了摇头，“你走不了，兄弟，这次美食节Tony指定我们和对面两间店招呼嘉宾。”

“你找Alex，他在我手底下学这么久，也能丢出去充充场面了。”Logan将钱装进袋子里头也没抬地说。

“还有，埃克斯派出的是Scott。”Erik毫不犹豫地放上了最后一根稻草。

“Oh fuck!“Logan恨不得把这一袋子钱丢Erik那张笑眯眯的褶子脸上去。这不是抓住他软肋是什么！！

那一天，地狱火的主厨都很不高兴，所有员工表示伙食质量大幅度下降，抱怨声最大的Thor非常不高兴自己的加餐也没了，回家还被弟弟一顿骂，理由是板着张欲求不满脸给谁看。

夜晚Scott家，围着条粉红色围裙的眼镜男看了一眼坐在自家沙发上从进屋眉头便没舒展开的男人，将手里做好的布丁放进冰箱。

“所以你跟那个女人有一腿？”

“当然没有！”Logan像是被捅了一刀似地跳起来，一脸厌恶，“就算世界上女人死光了也不会找她。”

“我都忘了你曾经是个异性恋呢。”Scott低头继续手里的活，他最近想到一个新的甜点配方，可惜Loki自从上次被试验品害得拉了肚子之后，Thor便严肃警告自己不许再在他弟弟身上做实验，这让Scott和Loki都很遗憾。

“唔，那是少不更事，”Logan笑着从身后抱住对方纤细的腰部，下巴轻轻地搁在Scott的肩上腻歪道，“现在我才知道什么叫真爱，宝贝。”

“把这个吃了。”Scott不慌不忙地弄好手里的食物，然后拿起放到对方的嘴边。

“...不会中毒吧。”虽然对爱人甜点功力还算信任，但眼前这个黑乎乎完全让人没有食欲的东西是闹哪样，logan一头黑线地想逃脱当小白鼠的命运。

“让吃吃，不吃滚。”冷酷的话语从那张性感的薄唇里吐出，logan咽了口唾沫，眼睛一闭咬了下去。

第二天，Scott难得地请了一天病假，在Charles担心和怀疑的话语中挂掉电话，看着床上一脸青白的壮汉撇了撇嘴——任谁一晚上拉了十几次都会脸色青白的好吗！

这一天，埃克斯老板大闹地狱火boss办公室的事情也是火了一条街。


	12. Chapter 12

　12.  
　　　　靠着自身强大胃动力恢复功能，Logan在休养了两天后又活蹦乱跳地出现在地狱火，而且非常不要脸地在脸上红印未消的好友面前秀恩爱。  
　　　“Scott怎么没直接把你毒萎？”Erik被刺激得只觉得脸颊更疼了，他妈的对面那个小矮子力气真大，肯定又背着自己偷偷去健身了。  
　　　“得了吧，你这就是赤果果的嫉妒，Erik。”Logan觉得一次“食物中毒”能换来Scott爱的照顾还是很值得的，当然下次他一定会提前先准备好胃药。  
　　　“Jean明天的飞机到纽约。”一向小心眼的地狱火老板忽然露出传说中的鲨鱼牙“友情”提示对方。“你和Scott去接机。”  
　　　“等等，不是说下周到吗？！”Logan不敢置信地问。  
　　　“好像是什么原因行程提前了。”  
　　　Logan立马乖乖地坐好，用期盼友情的眼神问道。“...我能不去吗？”  
　　　“这是Tony指定的，我也没办法。”Erik很虚假地叹了口气表明自己的同情。  
　　　Fuck！拜托你能不能先收下那快咧到耳边的嘴。Logan觉得自己就不该期盼和这个爱捅刀子的混蛋有什么友情！  
　　　　　  
　　　Logan自认为能从Jean的手中“死里逃生”是件非常走运的事，但他没想到还会再撞到这个女魔头。  
　　　“Hi,Logan，好久不见。”当年那个一头红色短毛的彪悍女如今却变得温文尔雅，看到那个熟悉的男人时她没有露出丝毫意外的神色。  
　　　“...好久不见，Jean。”他就知道这个女人是因为自己才提前来的！一定是！Logan只觉得对方脸上的微笑都让他汗毛竖起。  
　　　“你好，Grey小姐，我叫Scott。”戴着墨镜的男人微微皱眉挡在了两人之间，让他身后的男人松了口气，手得寸进尺地地摸上他的腰。  
　　　Scott不着痕迹地瞪了对方一眼，胆儿肥啊。Logan只好收回手露出讨好的微笑。  
　　　“我知道，Stark先生已经提前通知我会由你们俩来负责我后面的行程。”Jean挑了挑眉，在两人之间扫视了片刻，用略带冷淡的语气说。  
　　　Scott没有在意对方的态度，对他而言只是尽了义务就行，所以三人在一种诡异的气氛下走出了机场。  
　　　“等等，我想坐前面。”就在Scott习惯性地打开副驾驶车门时，Jean终于说话，她直直地盯着一脸紧张的司机。  
　　　“好的。”无视Logan暗示的男人退后看着她得意地坐到自己的位置上，面无表情地关上车门坐到后面。  
　　　Tony为了省事直接给Jean安排到了复仇者公寓，车子不快不慢地行驶在纽约街头。  
　　　“Logan，逃了这么多年也够了吧。”Jean对身旁一语不发的男人说。  
　　　Logan看了眼后视镜里似乎睡着了的男人，终于开口。“我们的事以后再说。”  
　　　“没想到你居然喜欢上一个男人。”Jean冷笑。  
　　　“不，我只是喜欢Scott，而他恰好是个男人。”Logan从不认为性别有什么问题，即使在此之前他没对任何男人产生过冲动。  
　　　“老套的台词，Logan，你应该面对现实。”  
　　　“现实就是我不需要你，Jean。”  
　　　女人眼中闪过一丝懊恼，“那我们走着瞧，看看你这段真爱能支撑多久。”  
　　　“走着瞧就走着瞧！”Logan也不耐烦地说。  
　　　两人又一次停止交流，而车后座的那个男人也慢慢地睁开了墨镜下的双眼。  
　　　　　  
　　　到达酒店后，Logan直接把车停在酒店停车场，两人默契地没有叫醒睡着的Scott。  
　　　“送我上楼？”  
　　　“我还得赶着回去做饭呢。”或许是曾经的记忆毕竟已经太久远，Logan觉得自己也不是那么害怕这个女人了。  
　　　“那你晚上来接我吃饭。”Jean看到对方皱成一团的眉毛说，“就当给好久不见的朋友接风洗尘。”  
　　　“...好吧。”logan推脱不过只好答应，对方得到满意的答复便转身拉着行李箱往电梯处走去。  
　　　Logan叹了口气回到车上，他转身发现坐在车后发呆的男人。  
　　　“送你回家还是上班？”  
　　　对方没有说话，只是默默地取下眼镜，将身上的外套脱了下来整理好放在副驾驶车座，直勾勾地盯着Logan。  
　　　作为一个正常的，有需求的男人，logan咽了口唾沫不敢动弹，他不确定自己的理解是不是对的，更害怕理解错了被对方一顿胖揍，但是随后对方开始解衬衣的行为彻底让他激动了。  
　　　“S...Scott，你...你别激动。”Logan不得不在狼性和人性之间挣扎，这可是酒店停车场不是家里。  
　　　“是不是男人？”终于解完所有的扣子，Scott白了他一眼淡淡地说，这也让Logan彻底转化成狼性，他妈的为了男人的尊严必须上啊。  
　　　他直接从驾驶座爬回了后面，同时将所有的车门窗都锁死，确保不会有问题后便扑到那个已经脱光了的男人身上，嘤嘤嘤，已经被断肉好几天的老狼终于可以开荤了。  
　　“等等，你的衣服。”Scott被那坚硬的皮革蹭得难受。  
　　“宝贝儿来帮我脱。”logan蹲在后座前的地摊上，一脸得逞的微笑。  
　　Scott愣了愣，随即红着脸帮他脱掉皮衣和里面的白色T恤，露出精壮有力的胸膛。Logan也没闲着，两只手抚摸起对方光滑的身体，虽然没有自己那么强壮，但Logan就是爱死了它。  
　　“亲爱的，你今天这么主动我很惊讶。”很快两条光不溜秋的身体就交缠在一起，Logan一边啃咬着对方胸前的乳头一边说。  
　　“闭嘴...多干活，少说话。”Scott喘息地瞪着他，摘掉墨镜的男人没有了往日的高冷和淡漠，反而凭添几分脆弱和羞涩。  
　　“我正在努力干活啊。”为了证明这一点，Logan邪笑着用手握住对方微微勃起的硬挺，用熟练的手法爱抚道。“还满意吗？”  
　　“嗯...你不说话我...嗯最满意...”感受着极大快感的男人咬住下唇不让那羞耻的呻吟泻出。  
　　“你总是这么嘴硬。”Logan忽然有些委屈地松开手，却在Scott投来愤怒眼神的一刻含住了他的下体。  
　　“啊唔——”立刻用右手捂住嘴的男人只觉得自己要死在那温热的包裹下，他不知道自己此刻迷乱的模样对Logan来说是最强烈的催情药，反而让他更卖力地舔弄着那每一处的褶皱和敏感点，连顶端的小孔也仔细而耐心地用舌尖不断地挑逗挤压。  
　　Logan从车座暗格里拿出一瓶未开封的润滑剂，不要问他为什么会准备这玩意儿，这个家伙做梦都想跟Scott在自己车上来一发，只不过没想到幸福来的如此突然。  
　　冰凉的液体顺着粗糙的指节进入那扭动的身体，无法忽视的异物感让Scott不禁皱眉却没有出声阻止，而前面的快感也让他很快忽略那点不适，logan慢慢地用手指将润滑液一点一点送进后穴，润滑着那干涩的甬道，早已对这具身体的敏感点一清二楚的他很快便找到那处靠近前列腺的凸起。  
　　“啊哈...不...Logan...啊...”前后夹击的灭顶快感让Scott不禁松开了捂着嘴的手，身体不断地向前倾，最后呜咽着达到高潮，射进对方来不及后退的口腔里。  
　　早就被硬的发疼的男人没在意地将那粘稠的液体都咽了下去，见三根手指已经扩张得差不多时便紧扣住对方的弯曲的膝盖，慢慢地将自己的硬挺挤了进去。  
　　“啊...”或许是还沉浸在之前残余的快感里，Scott只是发出难受的轻哼声，努力放松自己的身体。  
　　“宝贝儿我忍不了了。”终于全都插进来的男人抹了把头上的汗，在对方没回应之前便用力地抽动起来。  
　　“啊...你这个...混蛋...嗯啊....”被微微撕裂的疼痛和挤压凸起的快感一起冲击着大脑的Scott大口喘着气骂道，logan没有说话，只是用他有力的胳膊将腰间的双腿分的更开，好让自己更顺利地动作。  
　　坚硬如铁的肉块在湿热的甬道里快速的进出，同时撞击着那深处的凸点，Logan低下头吻住那张微微张开的红肿的嘴唇，用舌尖搅动着对方的口腔，Scott只觉得自己上下都好像在被对方用力的操着，而他只能无力地搂住Logan的脖子去迎合这个男人的热情，口中无法吞咽的津液从嘴角流出滴在身下的沙发上，伴随着阴囊撞击臀部发出的啪啪声，一切都显得那么淫靡不堪。  
　　“嗯啊...Logan...慢一点...”Scott微微偏头，微湿的蓝色眼眸望着那双仍带着浓浓欲望的黑眼，身下被用力地撞击的快感让他忍不住流出了眼泪。  
　　“宝贝儿，你刚刚怀疑我不是男人？”用力地一顶，Logan得意地笑着听到对方抽气的声音，也只有在这个时候他才能掌控住这个冷漠的男人，让他只为自己战栗和高潮。“你看看你的小穴都被我操开了,那些润滑液流的满地都是。”  
　　“恩啊...闭嘴...你这个...啊...哈啊...老流氓...”Scott努力地瞪了他一眼，却无法反驳那羞耻的事实——他又一次勃起了。  
　　“你只能是我的，Scott。”Logan的每一下都狠狠地撞击到男人的最深处，每一下都能挤压到令Scott疯狂的凸点，那紧致濡湿的肠壁因为快感不断地抽搐着愈加用力裹紧他。  
　　“啊...哈啊...Logan...啊...”随着那猛烈的抽插，Scott哭泣着再次射了出来，浊液喷溅在两人的腹部和胸膛，而Logan也在那让人发疯般的不断绞紧的内壁收缩下狠狠地捅进最深处，释放出让Scott尖叫的滚烫精液，过了一会儿才拔出那软掉的下体侧躺在对方的身旁。  
　　“...我爱你。”轻轻地吻了一下被汗水浸湿的褐发，Logan呢喃着，用对方能听到的音量，神情而忧伤。  
　　“,,,”Scott没有说话，只是默默转身把头靠在那并不柔软却很可靠的胸膛上。  
　　可是，Logan，你要的爱我给不起。


	13. Chapter 13

4.  
　　众所周知，埃克斯的老板其实有三个，Charles，Loki和Scott，而地狱火则比较神秘，虽然Erik没说，但员工都知道自己头上有两个老板，除了死要钱的Erik之外还有一个叫老狼的神秘男人，传说最初俱乐部开张时他曾经手持六把钢叉单挑这条街上其他店铺派来挑衅的牛郎，把对方揍得落荒而逃，虽然过了不久他便消失于人前，人们却因为这件事而给老狼取了个称号，“金刚狼”。  
　　埃克斯开店比地狱火稍晚，而且一开始便有些水火不容，这都是因为两个老板的个人恩怨，Scott只是听过那个金刚狼的故事也没见过本人，对此，知道真相的Charles一反常态的缄默不谈。  
　　“你会见到他的，嗯...过不久吧。”Charles迟疑地说，而Scott也没在意。  
　　自从那天车上一炮后，Scott对Logan突然变得非常冷淡甚至避而不见，他不想再给对方希望，特别是自己给不了的东西。  
　　“你有两天没回家了吧，手机也关机。”一旁玩手机的Loki忽然开口，眼中有着浓浓的疑问和好奇，“跟那个大厨吵架了？”  
　　“没有，只是分手了。”Scott看着账本淡淡地说。  
　　“什么？”Charles有些惊讶，“你确定跟他说清了？”  
　　Scott想了下摇摇头，神色烦躁地说，“算我单方面吧。”  
　　另外两个男人对视一眼，这还是他们的账房先生第一次表现出这种情绪，说没猫腻谁信。  
　　“你应该和Logan谈谈，至少好聚好散。”Charles虽然不明白什么情况，但还是认真地建议道。  
　　放下看不进去的账本，Scott取下墨镜揉了揉难受的眼睛。  
　　“你是不是还在意眼——”  
　　“没事的，Charles。”重新戴上眼镜的他打断好友关心的话语，抿了抿嘴后终于妥协。“我会跟Logan说清楚。”  
　　“Scott，不要做让自己后悔的事。”  
　　Charles从未这么严肃地跟他说话，就连当初开店入股的时候也没有，而Scott只是低下头不作回应，强迫自己不去看他们关心和担忧的眼神。  
　　  
　　地狱火俱乐部。  
　　全身疲惫仿佛被压榨了好几十遍的Logan一回到二楼的办公室，便倒在柔软宽大的沙发上不愿起来。  
　　“Scott没去帮你忙？”处理文件的Erik挑眉。  
　　“他躲着我呢。”Logan叹了口气，却没有丝毫意外。  
　　“看来你们之间出了些问题，”有些恶趣味又小心眼的男人可没忘记当初这个家伙是怎么嘲讽自己的。  
　　“幸灾乐祸的人通常没啥好下场，伙计。”白了他一眼，Logan有气无力地说。  
　　Erik耸了耸肩，起身给对方倒了杯红酒递给他。  
　　“反正你们怎么闹都比我好吧，至少他没把你当成死敌。”  
　　“Charles也只是嘴硬而已，他还是很关心你的，”Logan一时心软不小心爆料，只见Erik的眼睛瞬间就亮了。“唔，别说是我说的。”  
　　听到好消息的Erik脾气也温和了不少，准备耐心听Logan倾诉问题，但男人却只是失落地摇头，不愿多说什么。  
　　“我不想给他压力。”Logan喝光被子里的酒苦笑道。“这次Jean来就是要把我带去英国。”  
　　“呵，她凭什么？”Erik不悦地皱眉嘲讽道，“当年一走了之现在回来还能那么理直气壮。”  
　　Logan闷着不出声，对于Jean,他的心情很复杂,当年如果不是对那个疯丫头有好感，自己也不会甘心任其蹂躏，只可惜几年的相处他发现彼此的性格根本不合适，所以选择悄悄离开，Jean的脾气刚烈，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，在自己走后便独自去了英国闯荡。  
　　说到底，还是自己欠了她。  
　　“你可别犯傻，愧疚也不能拿爱去补偿。”熟知好友秉性的Erik急忙警告对方。“更何况你不爱她。”  
　　“我明白。”Logan说，他这两天被这个女人缠着根本没空去找Scott。从一开始logan便明白Scott心里有个结，虽然不知道是什么，但它让那个男人封闭着自己不愿去接触外界，更不愿接受任何人的爱。  
　　“如果对面那个账房一直不答应你，你怎么办？”Erik坐在他身旁问。  
　　“大概会一直缠着他吧，反正我流氓也不是第一天了。”想到Scott总骂自己臭流氓，Logan不禁笑了笑，他最不缺的便是耐心。  
　　“你可别忘了，你还没告诉他你的真实身份呢。”有人恶意地提醒道。  
　　“会有机会的...那时候他会揍我吧？”  
“拭目以待。”

　　Logan穿着新买的皮衣十分风骚地走进埃克斯，靠坐在门边一把椅子上玩游戏的卷毛青年抬起那张白皙还带着几点雀斑的小脸，仔细地看了他几眼后又低下头继续玩。  
　　“唔，你不问问我来干嘛吗？”感觉自己被无视的男人有些不甘心地说。  
　　“Scott说了，要是有个一脸络腮胡穿骚包皮衣的壮男来找他，就让人直接上楼。”青年很淡定地拿根棒棒糖放嘴里嘟囔道。  
　　“...那我可以直接上楼了吗？”满头黑线的Logan不知道是该感动scott的观察入微还是郁闷自己在对方形象竟然这么失败。  
　　青年点头继续往门外看，突然朝外面激动地招了招手，Logan好奇地转头，只见Alex也搬了根板凳坐在门口抱着一罐糖果对这边笑呢。  
妈了个蛋，明目张胆秀恩爱真是够了！  
　　郁闷地走上二楼，找到Scott办公室后，Logan走了进去。  
　　“我还以为你会忍到活动那天再见。”Scott从一堆数据纸张里抬头，平静地对他预料之中的客人说。  
　　“我很想你。”Logan想了想，决定用一种浪漫点的开场白。  
　　“很抱歉，我不想你。”Scott摇了摇头，淡淡地说，“你这几天跟着Grey小姐到处跑还是省点心吧。”  
　　“唔，你在吃醋吗，亲爱的？”Logan谄媚地笑道，希望能得到对方像往常一样嫌弃的白眼和拳头，但Scott什么都没做，只是用一种很冷静而疏远的态度看着他，这让Logan有些烦躁——他宁愿痛快地被打一顿，也不希望被冷暴力。  
　　“Logan，我们结束吧。”过了一会儿，桌子后面的男人开口道。  
　　“...你说什么？”像是被猛地打了一拳，Logan有些错愕。  
　　“结束我们的炮友关系，”Scott微微垂眸说，“我觉得咱俩不合适了。”  
　　炮友关系这四个字让男人愣了下，他眨了眨眼不敢置信地望着对方，用尽量平静的语气问。  
　　“在你心里，我们只是炮友？”  
　　“...”Scott从未觉得一个肯定的答复说出去是那么艰难，他偏过头不敢去看那双仿佛被自己伤透了心的眼睛。  
　　“是的。”  
　　对方站在那里，没有说话，过了一会儿，Scott疑惑地抬头，只见Logan忽然走到桌后，两只手猛地掐住自己的双肩，把他紧紧地压在椅子上无法动弹。  
　　“所以在你眼里，我只是床！伴！”男人咬牙切齿的声音清晰地传进他的耳朵里，Scott有些不安地开始挣扎，但他的力气哪里是Logan的对手。  
　　“放开我——唔！”话语被粗鲁而蛮横的亲吻吞了回去，他不想屈服却又无法摆脱那像铁钳一样的禁锢，男人的力气很大，像是要把他吞没一样，而Scott的嘴唇也因为那并不温柔的力道而扯裂出细小的伤口，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在两人的口腔里。  
　　就在他以为自己会因强吻窒息而死时，Logan松开了手，第一次冷漠至极的语气对他说。  
　　“既然是床伴，那谈什么开始。”  
　　“如你所愿，游戏结束。”  
　　望着那扇被大力甩开的门和渐渐消失的熟悉背影，坐在办公室里的男人摸了摸自己嘴唇，无意间将那即将愈合的伤口又一次扯裂，任凭疼痛再次漫延。


	14. Chapter 14

5.  
　　即使现在拥有纽约城区一所价格不菲的房产和一份稳定高收入的工作，Scott依然觉得自己没有安全感，这或者是与生俱来的缺憾——先天性青光眼，一种遗传性眼病，多发病于3到30岁之间，症状与开角型青光眼①相似。  
　　他掩饰的很好，除了Charles和loki以外没有人知道，但尽管如此，随着病情愈加严重，Scott不得不面临一个重大抉择。  
　　“Summers先生，关于那个手术的事你考虑得怎么样了？”坐在他面前的男人皱着眉问。  
　　“能再给我一点时间吗？”沉默片刻，Scott开口道。  
　　“我不明白你在纠结什么，要知道这次手术的机会非常难得，如果不是因为你很早就开始排期...”  
　　“两天后我会给你答复，医生。”说完，没等对方说话Scott便离开了这家离自己公寓不远的咖啡馆。  
　　如果去做手术，他就必须处理好一切，特别是店里的事情，至少把这次活动圆满完成吧，当Scott回到店里时，两个接到医生电话的男人正一脸怒气地瞪着他。  
　　“你还犹豫什么？”比起若有所思的Charles，Loki显得更加急躁，“给我马上去医院！”  
　　“Loki，冷静点。”虽然Scott一直是埃克斯主事的人（Charles出钱Loki出力），但实际上Charles作为三人主心骨的地位从未改变。他很快便明白Scott在意的是什么。  
　　“你不想让Logan知道这件事，所以才要在活动结束后做手术。”  
　　戴着眼镜的男人偏过头没有回答，但他的沉默无疑印证了对方的结论。  
　　“好吧。”对面的小个子男人叹了口气。  
　　“Charles？！”Loki用指责和被背叛的眼神瞪向他。  
　　“你总不能让这个家伙带着坏心情去做手术吧。”摊了摊手，Charles很无奈地说，而Loki竟无法反驳。  
　　“反正只有两天。”Scott望向窗外，正好能看到对面敞开门的地狱火。  
　　不知道那个家伙怎么样了，看他皮糙肉厚应该没关系吧...  
　　  
　　Erik望着坐在自己办公室工作的男人，气色和表情都很正常，没有半点失恋颓废的样子。  
　　“我还以为你会醉生梦死一段时间呢。”  
　　Logan没说话，视线也没有离开屏幕，他正忙着一边滑动鼠标一边记录。  
　　“还有两天就是美食节，你想好做什么了吗？”某人不死心地打扰着问。“当然你知道，我更想问你和Scott真的掰了吗？”  
　　敲击在键盘上的手指顿了顿，男人转头一脸凶狠地朝那个没忘捅自己心窝的男人吼道。  
　　“掰个锤子！他说掰就掰啊！”  
　　看样子这个老流氓是不会轻言放弃的，得到自己想要的答案后。离开办公室的Erik笑得一脸鸡贼地给自己老相好打电话汇报情况。  
　　“喂，甜心是我啊。”电话接通后，他用甜蜜的能滴出糖的口气说。  
　　“对不起，你打错电话了——啪！”  
　　“...”不死心又打，“Charles干嘛挂我电话！”  
　　“谁叫你不说人话。”语气理直气壮地让Erik无法反驳，这小矮子狠起来真能气得他肾疼。  
　　“我只是来告诉你Logan的事。”知道自己再墨迹又会被挂电话的男人急忙说。  
　　“Logan不要紧吧?”Charles叹了口气关心地问道。“我最近都联系不到他。”  
　　“老狼可没那么容易死心。”妈了个蛋，你怎么不多关心关心我？Erik酸溜溜地说。“你那边什么情况？”  
　　“Scott嘴硬心软，怕是早就被Logan偷走了心却不说。”Charles非常相信自己的观察结果，尤其是这几天从未出错的账房先生居然连续算错好几次账单，想不怀疑都难。  
　　他太了解好友的脾气，即使自己委屈到吐血也不肯让别人担忧的个性真是让人又生气又心疼。  
　　“那我们现在怎么办？”Erik问。  
　　“等两天后的美食节，每家店不是都要派出一个代表来参加活动吗，到时候我会让Scott上场。”Charles头疼地说，“必须让这两个家伙把心里话说出来。”  
　 “你想让他们碰面？”Erik比较担心老狼到时候直接把人扛肩上就跑。  
　　“到时候你配合我点啊。”Charles嘱咐道。  
　　“没问题，你让我怎么配合我就怎么配合，”Erik非常狗腿地应允，同时笑得很谄媚的问，“那个...晚上我能去你家吗？”  
　　可惜，回答他的只有“嘟嘟”声——Charles毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。  
　　而此时stark大厦，Tony跟自家女友依依不舍地煲完电话粥后，看向面前这位不告而来的客人。  
　　“我不知道你为什么会改变主意，Jean。”男人微微挑眉。“我们是多年的合作伙伴，我在英国的餐饮产业都交给你管理，你至少应该给我一个解释。”  
　　“这跟你原本的打算没有任何冲突。”将红发盘起来的女人穿着一身浅灰色套裙显得格外干练，她只是淡笑着不愿透露自己的任何计划。  
　　Tony知道自己对这种事业狂强势型女人完全没办法，所以只能挫败地点了点头让对方离开。  
　  
　　转眼便到了二天后的美食节，土豪Tony将复仇者酒店二楼的宴会大厅全都包了下来，由酒店的餐厅准备各式各样的美食供大家品尝，Jean Grey，这位在欧洲名气鼎盛的美女大厨一出现在会场便立刻受到众人的关注，而她下一秒做的事更是让人跌破眼镜。  
　　“Scott Summers，我要向你挑战。”穿着一身红色礼服的Jean像一只耀眼的凤凰，走到埃克斯三人组面前对她的目标说，“如果你输了，Logan就要跟我回伦敦。”　　  
　　“我不知道原来美女大厨的脸皮这么厚，”Loki主动站在两人之间，挡住Jean刺眼的目光嘲讽道，“职业跟业余的比？”  
　　“这是我跟他之间的事。”Jean冷笑。  
　　Scott拍拍身前好友的肩，Loki撇了撇嘴退到一边。  
　　“抱歉，我和Logan已经没关系了。”他一脸平静地说。“而且我不认为一场比赛就能决定一个人的去留。”  
　　“可是Tony已经同意了，”女人得意地微笑，似乎很满意众人对她的素手无策，“你必须参加。”  
　　三人同时皱眉，看向不远处目光游移的房东，Scott紧抿着嘴，第一次露出有些愤怒的神情。  
　　“你别为难他。”这时，Logan和Erik走了过来，Logan看向别过头去的男人，眼神黯了黯。  
　　“人家可是说跟你没关系了，Logan，你不能再拿这个男人当借口搪塞我。”  
　　“他说跟我没关系，我可没同意。”Logan笑得很无赖，丝毫没拿Jean的话当回事。  
　　“我跟你比。”Scott忽然开口，灯光照在镜片上，让人看不清他眼里的东西。  
　　Logan没有说话，只有他身边的Erik感觉到这个男人身体的瞬间紧绷。  
　　“别紧张，比赛只需要一个裁判。”Jean看向面无表情凝视Scott的Logan微笑。  
　　注释：开角型青光眼：也称慢性单纯性青光眼，发病初期无明显不适，当发展到一定程度后方感觉有轻微头痛、眼痛、视物模糊及虹视等，经休息后自行消失，故易误认为视力疲劳所致。中心视力可维持相当长时间不变，但视野可以很早出现缺损，最后由于长期高眼压的压迫，视神经逐渐萎缩。视野随之缩小、消失而失明。整个病程中外眼无明显体征，仅在晚期瞳孔有轻度扩大，虹膜萎缩。


	15. Chapter 15

　6.  
　　因为Jean知道Scott比较擅长甜点，便将这次比赛的内容定为做蛋糕。  
　　“她为什么会要Logan当裁判？”Loki不解地望着那两个在厨房里忙碌的身影。  
　　“因为她知道在烹饪上，Logan绝对不会偏袒任何人。”Erik和两人站在一起说，“Jean太了解老狼，可惜她不懂得放手。”  
　　Charles则是担心地注视着好友的一举一动，因为就连Loki都不知道，Scott的病情已经复发。  
　　细细思索自己需要什么东西，Scott已经想好做什么——那次害得Logan躺了三天的甜点配方让他一直耿耿于怀。  
　　这两天忙于交接账目的他根本没有好好休息，而伴随着病情加重的头痛和视物模糊也开始时不时地出现。  
　　“你没事吧？”注意到Scott摘下眼镜按揉眼睛的Logan走到他身边，接过他理好的食材清单挑了挑眉。  
　“...你这么想我跟那个女人跑？”作为肠胃受害者，Logan对Scott这个作品有些心悸。  
　　“我没事，还有上次只是意外！”Scott白了他一眼又戴上眼镜，自己倒霉还怪我咯。Loki当小白鼠那么久也没见出过什么事啊（一直没机会出场的Thor咬着鸡腿抗议自己弟弟肠胃虽然异于常人但也经不起你这么折腾啊！）  
　　“你就不能对我友好点！”Logan叹了口气，拿起清单去帮对方拿食材，身后的Scott一脸复杂。  
　　Jean望着另一边的两人脸色一黑，不觉将手里的饼干捏碎。  
　　Scott要做的是蛋糕中的经典——黑森林，作为德国著名甜点，它融合了樱桃的酸，奶油的甜，樱桃酒的醇香，口感美味浓郁，表面的黑色巧克力碎屑略带苦味。用以中和蛋糕的甜腻。Tony为了这次活动也下了番功夫，食材全由当地空运而来。  
　　Scott将蛋黄与蛋清分离后，蛋黄与水，糖一起搅拌均匀，然后将榛果粉，焙粉，低筋粉和可可粉混合过筛后倒入，搅拌成均匀的面糊，同时加入杏仁末，樱桃汁和樱桃酒，再次搅拌均匀。他很耐心，确保每一道工序都没有问题。把之前放入冰箱冷却的蛋清取出加入微量盐用搅拌器打至硬性发泡，再把它与面糊缓缓混合并轻轻搅拌，等到混合液中的气泡充足才停手。  
　　“唔...”就在他想把混合液倒入模子时，眼前一花手一抖便将液体洒在了地上，还好一旁紧盯着他的Logan出手扶了一把才不至于整盆都浪费掉。  
　　明显不相信对方说法的大厨接过盆子把它放在桌上，一脸严肃地问道，“你到底在瞒着我什么？”  
　　Scott看着眼前有些模糊的人影，脸色发白咬住嘴唇不肯说话，又急又气的Logan焦躁地抓住他的手捏得死紧。  
　　不远处见情况不对的三人奔了过去，Erik拉开一脸怒意的好友，此时人群也慢慢围了过来，另一边专心烹饪的Jean没有注意到这里的动静。  
　　“你从一开始就骗我是吗，Scott Summers?”  
　　“Logan闭嘴！”Charles扶住有些惊慌的Scott，转过头骂了一句。  
　　“我没事，让我休息休息，Charles麻烦你把混合液倒进模子里放入预热好的烤箱。”没有搭理Logan的Scott闭上眼不忘嘱咐道，他要好好想想怎么应付那只暴走的臭狼。  
　　“好的。”Charles一边答应着一边使眼神让Erik帮忙，拜托作为厨房杀手的他可不想把好友的努力给毁掉。  
　　还好有Scott详细的制作流程的单子，厨艺还算不错的Erik和勉强能打打下手的Charles总算顺利完成工作，只需要Scott一会来进行第二道加工。  
　　过了一个小时左右，Erik将新鲜的热蛋糕胚拿出等它彻底冷却，Logan一直站在假寐的Scott附近不肯移开视线。  
　　Charles见一切准备完毕走过去拍了拍好友的肩，偷偷地问，“你的眼睛还行吗？”  
　　Scott睁开眼视线模糊的问题已经暂时消失，他点了点头，起身走到桌子前，将冷却的蛋糕坯横切成三片。Scott将之前用樱桃汁，樱桃酒和德国西南部特产的小浆果制作的夹层涂抹到蛋糕坯表面，同时抹上香浓的奶油，蛋糕表层和侧面都涂抹均匀后，将切得细碎的巧克力屑均匀撒于蛋糕上。  
　　到最后的装饰时，他把奶油用挤袋慢慢挤出16朵花纹，然后将16颗樱桃放置于奶油花朵上。  
　　“绝对很好吃！”作为甜食控的Loki蠢蠢欲动地评价道。  
　　另一边的Jean也做好了，两人将自己的作品拿起放到中间的台子上，Scott才发现女厨师竟然做的提拉米苏，撇开它的做法复杂和难度，提拉米苏的含义已经众所周知，男人不由地垂下眼眸。  
　　Logan看着Jean的提拉米苏也很惊讶，这道甜点是Jean多年前学厨时第一次给他做的食物，虽然Logan嘲笑让人完全没有想吃的欲望，但那时候的他还是把它全吃了下去，最后他得到了女孩的一个吻，甜蜜而微涩。  
　　“你知道我为什么做这个，Logan。”Jean解开身上的围裙，脸上带着和他一样的怀念，“好好品尝一下这份多年后的提拉米苏。”  
　　“Jean...”Logan不敢去看另一边Scott的脸色，只是低下头用叉子插了一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，过了一会儿脸色微变地叹道，“我说过你最终会成功的。”  
　　“为了成功我付出了太大的代价...”女厨师苦笑。  
　　Logan漱了漱口后，换了把叉子品尝Scott的蛋糕，黑森林微苦又带着甜香的口感就像这个男人一样，尽管Logan并不喜欢苦涩的口感却仍将它留在口腔里慢慢地回味直到咽下。  
　　见Logan没有给出答案，Scott抿着嘴尝了尝对手的提拉米苏，最后放下叉子坦然地说，“我输了。”  
　　终究业余还是比不过专业的吧，他有些遗憾地转身离开了人群围绕的会场，Charles见Logan一动不动，不禁瞪了一眼无作为的Erik，和Loki追了出去。  
　　Logan慢慢拿起叉子将面前那份提拉米苏一点一点吃光，Jean站在他面前一语不发，两人默契地将这个过程变得宁静又略带悲伤。  
　　在男人食用完放下手中的叉子后，女厨师微微一笑。  
　　“我总算完成了多年的愿望，让你尝到我最满意的甜点。”  
　　“Jean，抱歉。”Logan说，即使Scott隐瞒他欺骗他，但自己还是放不开那个像黑森林一样的男人。  
　　他爱过Jean，却无法再爱她，而他能做的便是放她离开，让Jean去更宽广的世界发展，事实上她确实成功了。  
　　“我知道你和Tony的交情，也清楚当初你拜托他照顾我的事。”女人忽然伸出手揪住Logan的脸，像曾经他们年轻时那样微微扯了扯，“恭喜我吧，Logan，终于摆脱你这个臭男人了。”  
　　当年那个倔强固执的小女孩终于成长，她明白错过的便再也回不了头，而人只能继续往前走。  
　　她相信自己总有一天可以坦然地祝福这个带给过她幸福和痛苦的男人。  
　　“再见，Logan。”我爱你...  
　　“再见，Jean。”对不起...  
　　  
　　Scott被Charles开车送去了医院，走到半路的他眼疾又复发，不敢乱走的男人只能听从好友的意见进了医院，而提前得到Charles答复的医生将Scott的手术安排到一天后。  
　　当他睡了一觉睁开眼后，看见那个不应该出现在这里的男人正可怜兮兮地拿着饭盒坐在床边。  
　　“...Charles告诉你的？”叹了口气，他发现自己并不意外。  
　　“你就瞒着我，想看我被拐跑？”男人用一种被负心汉抛弃的哀怨口吻说。  
　　“不知道英国菜多难吃吗，还有我可不想被那个女魔头压迫。”  
　　“我才不要去那个只知道天天谈论天气和怎么砸编剧窗户的地——”  
　　“...我想你留下。”Scott微微低头说。  
　　“咳咳...你忽然这么直白我很不习惯。”Logan觉得自己好像脸红了，他把移动小餐桌放到床上，将自己捂在怀里的饭盒放在桌面。  
　　“我最近一直在学怎么做素菜。”他将饭菜摆好，用忐忑的目光看向对方。“我希望你以后都只吃我做的菜。”  
　　Scott拿起叉子淡淡地说，“我很期待。”  
　　Logan就这样看着男人吃完然后微微皱眉，立刻紧张地问，“不好吃吗？”  
　　“...从小到大，我一直在恐惧自己有一天会成为瞎子。”Scott摇摇头说。  
　　见和自己做的菜无关，壮汉松了口气问，“所以呢？”  
　　“Logan，你现在后悔还来得及。”Scott很严肃地说，他不希望有一天对方会厌弃自己这个包袱，所以选择从一开始便终止这个可能。  
　　“知道吗，我和很多人谈过恋爱，甚至有过和某人共度一生的冲动，但都失败了。”  
　　“我以为自己逃不出Jean的阴影。”Logan挠了挠自己的头发苦笑。“直到遇到你，Scott，我终于有勇气和过去告别。”  
　　　Scott凝视着这个并不柔软甚至硬梆梆粗鲁又骚包的男人，只有在这个无赖一样的男人面前，自己那颗冰冷的心才得以解冻。  
　　　“就算你瞎了，我也不走，到时候我就当你的导盲狼。”  
　　“天天给你做饭，陪你做甜点，给你做小白狼，吃你做的试验品。”  
　　“你高兴的时候我可以陪你一起高兴，你生气的时候我皮糙肉厚给你打着出气。”  
　　“不用担心钱的问题，爷有的是钱，地狱火一半都是我的！”  
　　Logan絮絮叨叨地努力向对方安利自己的优点，直到词穷时他才喘了口气看向Scott。  
　　“...知道吗？这是你说过最好听的表白。”  
　　诶诶！这是成功卖出去的意思吗？！老狼高兴地想跳起，却在对方下一句话时石化。  
　　“不过我更感兴趣的是,什么叫地。狱。火。一。半。都。是。你。的。”  
　　Logan扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，看向一脸玩味摩拳的爱人。  
　　“能不打脸吗，亲爱的？”  
　　最终狼叔也没逃过被暴揍一顿的命运，请为这个“幸福”的男人点蜡。  
　　

　   
EC篇预告彩蛋  
　　 病房外，Charles和Erik听到里面Logan的惨叫声，放心地松了口气。  
　　“总算解决了。”Charles不禁微笑。  
　　“Charles，连Logan都被原谅了...你还不愿原谅我吗？”身旁的男人忽然难过地问道。  
　　Charles顿了顿，眼中闪过一丝疼痛，他对那个曾经心心念念的爱人说。  
　　“不，Erik，我早已原谅了你。”  
　　“可惜我们再也回不去了。”　  
　　从一开始我要是不认识你该多好，你这个混蛋。


	16. EC篇

1.  
　　英国伦敦街头，两个貌似姐妹的金发女孩正发生着激烈的争吵。  
　　“Fuck you！Raven!”其中穿着黑白格子风衣，有着一头微卷短发和一对迷死人的蓝眼睛的女生正冲对方低声嘶吼道，暴躁得好似会在下一刻狠揍对方一样。  
　　“愿赌服输嘛，Charles。”她对面的女孩穿着一套没有人会质疑衣服内的曼妙身材的雪白皮草，一脸气定神闲地说。  
　　“可。你。们。没。说。要。去。牛。郎。店！”Charles努力压抑住自己咬牙切齿的声音，是的，他他妈的现在可是个温柔的“女孩”！  
　　“谁叫你要答应Moira这个愚蠢的赌局，她想要看你穿女装的样子很久了。”摊了摊手，这个叫Raven的女孩毫不留情地拒绝他想要逃走的请求。  
　　“我还以为她对我有意思。”Charles颇失望地咬唇呻吟道。“现在的女生怎么这么可怕！”  
　　“噢，哥哥，你只是在忧伤自己无往不利的魅力失效而已，”Raven没有多大诚意地安慰道，同时发现不少男性路人望向Charles探究的目光，“相信我，你今天肯定能吸引不少帅哥的眼光。”  
　　“再次声明！我！是！个！正！直！的！不！能！再！直！的！直！男！”自从妹妹Raven成为一名资深腐女杂志编辑之后，Charles觉得自己都快得恐男症了,因为她是个时不时在你的花花公子杂志里夹几张裸男基情照的小混蛋。  
　　“是吗？那我拭目以待咯。”女孩笑得一脸神秘。  
　　不要以为繁华自由的纽约才有牛郎店的存在，事实上这一新新产业正在世界各地蓬勃发展着，Charles望着自己头顶上方标牌上大大的Mutant字样以及门口那群穿着妖娆的男性店员，忽然有种直接走人的冲动。  
　　“Moira说你只要敢走，她就把你女装照作为咱们下期杂志封面，我已经拍好了。”Raven阴测测地在他旁边恐吓道。  
　　上帝，为什么他要有一个这么喜欢卖兄长的妹妹？！  
　　　悲痛地捂住脸的Charles被对方直接拉了进去，Raven一眼便找到了离门不远处的Moira，两人相视一笑后走到一起，Charles一脸低气压地被她们左右夹在中间。  
　　　Moira通过关系弄到了这家牛郎店的VIP，他们被带到一间宽敞舒适的包间，房间里除了柔软的长沙发外还有两台类似KTV的点歌台，里面全是这家店里的牛郎照片和资料，图片底下还会显示这个牛郎是否已经被点或是没有上班，Raven自己奔到另一台机器上玩，Charles坐在Moira旁边生闷气。  
　　“来来来，Charles快来看看你喜欢哪一种？”第一次来这种地方而有些激动的Moira完全没注意到好友生无可恋的神情，反而热心推荐道，“我觉得这个壮男很不错啊，看看这绝对会爆衫的雄壮肱二头肌。”  
　　“我对男的不感兴趣。”打开服务生送上来的啤酒，男人阴沉沉地说。  
　　“Charles，就当陪我们玩玩嘛，”Moira微笑着靠到他身旁，一副哥俩好的坦荡姿态开解道，“再说你放心Raven和我两个女孩单独来这里取材吗？”  
　　她们今天还有个目的就是为了下期杂志取材，不过Charles才不相信这两个小混蛋有那么强烈的工作热情，还不是想玩！  
　　“...”你就吃定我习惯被Raven和你坑了是吗？Charles狠狠地灌了一口啤酒。“你们别闹的太过分。”  
　　“安啦安啦。”已经点好人选的Raven也凑了过来，亲了自己哥哥一口保证道。“我们只是贪新鲜而已。”  
　　“哇，这个真的好棒！”Moira忽然指着屏幕上自己刚翻阅到的选单对两人喊道。  
　　Charles被好奇的Raven拽了过去，三人头并头挨在一起。  
　　只见图画上一个身材精壮身披一件豹纹皮草黑色长裤的褐色短发男人，一脸冷漠地靠在斑驳的墙壁上，灰蓝色的眼眸中似乎还带着一丝轻蔑。  
　　“噢，他一定有德国血统！禁欲感爆棚啊！”Raven激动地说。  
　　“对啊对啊，下期杂志用这个绝对会大卖！快下单！”Moira一边下单一边认真想下期杂志的内容。  
　　“...别给我选！”Charles望着那个底下显示着“Magneto”字样的男人愣了愣，回过神后打了个冷颤，急忙坐回原位叮嘱道。  
　　所幸两个女孩也没有做得太过分，只点了两名牛郎后便收手等待。  
　　此时的mutant休息室，一脸不爽的Erik Lenhsherr朝着自己老板Shaw的背影比了个粗鲁的中指后坐到椅子上。  
　　“哎，你想开点吧，不就是强制多续三年的约吗？”同事Azazel耐心劝道，“反正咱们有钱赚也不吃亏。”  
　　“我可不希望一直在这个老混蛋手下被剥削，再说你看看他给我安排的那些货色，我他妈卖肉也想卖的开心点！”一想到一会儿又可能面对一群浓妆艳抹的大妈对自己毛手毛脚吃豆腐，Erik的心情就更差了。  
　　“听Riptide说，这次是三个美女点的你和Hank呢。”Riptide是Azazel好友，也是这里的服务生。  
　　“管他的，来这里的女人有几个好人。”冷哼一声，帅气的牛郎用纸巾擦了擦自己脸上的汗渍和整理好发型，想想小费，他面对镜子努力挤出诚恳的微笑。  
　　“真慢呐。”这边，Raven和Moira无聊地玩着手机抱怨，Charles则开始吃桌上的零食，因为被Raven带去化妆打扮连晚饭都没吃的他只能靠这些解饿了。  
　　“女士们，你们好。”就在Charles不断往自己嘴里塞东西的时候，包间的门被推开，三个穿着西装的男人走了进来站成一排，Charles鼓着腮帮子疑惑地抬头，便对上最右边那对充满玩味的灰蓝色眼眸。  
　　“我们好像只点了两个人...”Moira不解地说。  
　　“哦，我只是——”因为Riptide肚子不舒服，临时带班服务生的Azazel正准备解释，却被身旁的Erik打断话。  
　　“是这样的，我们最近针对VIP客户搞活动，买一送一，他是附赠的。”穿着一袭银灰色西装的男人毫不变色地出卖了同事。  
　　“哦，是这样啊。”两个无知少女居然相信了这番鬼话，“赠送的话不要白不要啊。”  
　　“...”Azazel向对方投去一个你他妈一会最好给我个满意的解释的眼神后，耻辱地点了点头。  
　　“那你们现在干嘛？”两只菜鸟问。  
　　“可以聊天唱歌，你们高兴就好。”Erik一直盯着角落安静的像只仓鼠的金发女孩，目光发亮。  
　　勉强吃饱的Charles满足地喝了口啤酒，又不禁打了个冷战。  
　　“那怎么分人？”Raven苦恼地问，她还是比较喜欢身边这个戴着眼镜看上去很好欺负的乖乖男生，拍了拍对方瘦弱的肩膀说，“我要这个就好。”  
　　“我...”刚想点Erik名的Moira便被坐到她身旁的俄罗斯帅哥Azazel吸引了注意力，于是原本两个女孩最关切的男人反而被晾到了一边，他很满意地走向那个一进门后便盯住的目标——可爱得像只小仓鼠一样的蓝眼睛女孩。  
　　而半个小时后，Erik便为自己这个轻率的认识付出惨重代价，也应证了那句“色字头上一把刀，插你一刀又一刀”。


	17. Chapter 17

2.  
　　Charles望了一眼坐到自己身旁来的这个男人，对方火热的眼神让他有些不适地往一旁挪了点。  
　　“你好，我叫Erik。”Erik挑了挑眉，这还是第一次有女性主动远离自己的。  
　　“离我远一点，我对你不感兴趣。”Charles压低声音说，他可不想被揭穿然后当作变态丢出去。  
　　Erik偏过头去观察“她”，昏暗的灯光中，女孩过于英气的脸在耀眼的金发映衬下变得柔和，还算白皙的皮肤将鼻梁上的点点雀斑显露出来却并不难看，反而使得整张脸多了几分灵气。Erik觉得自己今晚的运气还不错，至少没有再接到那种让他倒胃口的家伙。  
　　另一边的Raven和Moira被身边的帅哥迷住了心思，完全没有注意到这边的动静，Charles咬着牙鄙视了一眼那两个见色忘友的家伙。该死的，刚刚不该喝那么多水，青年不自觉地夹紧腿。  
　　“你好像有些不舒服？”细心的牛郎用一种温柔的语气问道。  
　　“我想去洗手间...”Charles颤抖了下，突然站起来，瞪向那个挡着自己路的家伙。  
　　“我带你去。”Erik微笑想要拉“她”的手。  
　　“不...不用了。”噢，她该怎么解释自己要进男厕所，避开对方手的Charles咬住唇眨了眨眼睛拒绝道。  
　　Erik有些疑惑地看着对方快步走出包厢，从背影看上去要比普通女性魁梧不少，而且走路的步伐也坚实有力...不对劲！一向感觉敏锐的牛郎magneto转了转灰蓝色的眼珠追了出去。  
　　Charles转了半天终于找到了洗手间的标志，他四周看了一眼见没人进出便匆匆走进了左边的男厕，神色紧张的青年没有注意到身后随他而来的男人。  
　　“啊哈，看来我猜的没错。”当释放后的Charles从最里侧的隔间出来时，一眼便看到悠闲地靠在光亮的墙壁上的Erik。  
　　“...我可以解释——”青年涨红了脸想说话却被对方捂住嘴推进了之前的小空间，惊慌地看着他锁上门，过了一会儿门外传来一阵由远及近的脚步声和谈笑声。  
　　“如果不想被当做变态抓出去就乖乖地别出声。”Erik露出一抹鲨鱼般凶狠的微笑低声说道。  
　　Charles立刻点了点头。  
　　Erik放开捂在嘴上的手，然后恶意地扯了扯对方头上的金色假发，“异装癖还是基佬？”  
　　“我只是打赌输了被朋友强拉来的，”Charles有些着急地向对方解释，眼眶四周因为焦急而泛起淡淡的红色，“我不是异装癖...也不是基佬！”  
　　“名字？”Erik看着那双努力闪动无辜眼神的蓝眼睛晃了晃神，不由地问。  
　　“...Charles。”青年不情愿地说出自己的名字，不知道为什么他无法在这双眼睛的注视下撒谎。  
　　“把外衣脱了。”  
　　“什...什么？”Charles怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，他不确定地抬头，却看到对方认真的神情。  
　　“要人保守秘密总要付出些代价，不是吗？”Erik微笑着说。  
　　“你这个变态！”不敢放大声音的Charles只能生气地压低声音骂道。  
　　“噢，那我们走出去看看谁比较像变态好了。”Erik耸了耸肩转身准备转动门锁，门外又响起门被推开的声音。  
　　“等等...”Charles紧张地抓住对方的手，颤抖着嘴唇说，“我脱...”  
　　Erik松开门锁上的手，稍稍退后靠在门上，看着那个有些矮小的青年面色涨红地解开大衣上的纽扣，露出里面的黑色无袖短裙，还真是老实呢，牛郎先生甚至怀疑对方里面还穿着女士的胸罩，想到这里，男人的眼眸不仅变暗。  
　　将大衣脱下挂在墙边的钩子上，Charles因为厕所里的冷气而打了个寒颤，他恳求似地望向对方。  
　　“你知道牛郎店是干什么的吗，小子？”Erik将对方头上的假发和里面的发网揭了下来放到一边的台子上，面对那个用手捋着头发的青年调侃地问道。  
　　“...不，不知道。”Charles吞了口唾沫老实地回答，要知道有这么可怕的人在，打死他都不会答应Raven的要求的！  
　　“陪客人聊天，喝酒，”Erik靠近那个一脸茫然的青年，用缓慢而清晰的声音说，“甚至要跟她们上床。”  
　　Charles觉得自己似乎听出对方话中的不忿和嘲讽，他鼓起勇气抬头看向对方，“你在难过吗？”  
　　“...”Erik愣住了，他接触过无数人，却从没有谁问过他是否在难过，对这些女人而言，magneto只是她们排遣寂寞的工具，只需要金钱便能买来的牛郎，而这个被自己玩得团团转的男人却对他说出了这句话，真是讽刺啊。  
　　“别误会...我只是听出你刚刚的话里面有些不开心。”Charles本身在大学读的心理学，自然对别人话语间的情绪比较敏感，他抿了抿嘴看向那个突然一语不发的男人问道。“如果你没什么事，可以让我离开吗？”  
　　“亲我一下。”Erik的脑子里忽然浮现出一个自己都觉得疯狂的要求，而他也提了出来。  
　　“...你不要太过分！”Charles收回自己刚刚还觉得这个男人可怜的错觉，他明明就是个混蛋！  
　　“现在的决定权不在你的手上，Charles。”Erik说，他看得到对方眼中的不甘和厌恶，还有又不得不妥协的悲哀。  
　　就当亲了自家小狗一下好了，青年咬牙闭着眼朝着那张英俊的让他想揍扁的脸凑了过去，当接触到那片冰凉的嘴唇时，他不禁睁开眼对上了那双含笑的眼眸，而随后Charles便被压在了另一边墙上，接受对方热烈又肆无忌惮的深吻。  
　　“唔！”他睁大眼睛用力捶打那个得寸进尺的色狼，却又无法控制地陷入对方给予的热情中，噢，这实在是太丢人了，觉得自己有些脚软的青年努力维持着最后一丝清醒地想到。  
　　Erik甚至还能尝到对方口中那残留的一丝啤酒的味道，还有他脸上淡淡的脂粉香气，这和之前那些浓妆艳抹的女人完全不同，让自己不禁想要索取更多，他按住那毛发茂密得不似英国人的后脑勺，努力地用舌尖调戏着对方拼命躲避却重复被缠上的舌头，两人的唾液从Charles的嘴角缓缓流下，啧啧的水声在空荡的厕所里变得清晰而淫靡。  
　　“唔...不行...”Charles努力用尽力气推开对方，他想给那个无耻的家伙一拳，却无奈地发现自己已经没有力气的事实，噢，那个该死的混蛋还得意地舔了舔嘴唇！  
　　Erik笑着拿出怀里的手帕走到一脸愤怒的青年面前替他擦了擦嘴边和下巴的水痕，然后趁对方不注意又偷亲了口，引来一个毫无威慑力的瞪视。  
　　“好了，穿好衣服我带你出去。”他觉得不再逗弄对方，细心地给对方带好发网和假发后说。  
　　Charles一点都不感激地穿上大衣，颤抖着手指准备扣扣子。  
　　“等等，你这里有点脏东西。”Erik指着他没有扣上的锁骨处说，Charles下意识地拍了拍，但Erik仍不满意地摇摇头，主动凑过去。“我来帮你。”  
　　抿了抿嘴，Charles侧过头，片刻后感觉到脖颈处一阵火热的灼痛。  
　　他就不该相信这个混蛋！！后退几步的青年捂住自己的脖子，咬牙切齿地瞪向那个笑得跟只偷了腥的猫一样的家伙。  
　　过了一会儿，Erik转身看向那个跟着自己走出洗手间的“女人”。  
　　“抱歉，刚刚没忍住。”Erik毫无愧疚地摸了摸有些微疼的嘴角微笑，一个标记换一个拳头，还是挺划算的。  
　　Charles已经没力气跟他纠缠，沉着脸转身走向他们的包厢，而紧跟其后的牛郎先生这时变得很安静，Charles不自在地转身发现对方又变回了初见时的一脸淡漠。  
　　“你去哪儿了？”出来寻找青年的Raven看了眼自己兄长和他身后的男人，张大嘴巴半天才合上去，随后露出一脸我懂的表情，让Charles一阵火大。  
　　“收起你那些乱七八糟的想法，Raven！我们马上结账回家！”Charles也不顾身后男人，用本来的声音对妹妹吼道。  
　　“好好好，你说了算，亲爱的。”女孩微笑着替自己兄长扶了扶有些歪掉的假发和提了提他的领口好遮住那脖颈处一眼就能看到的吻痕，还真是激烈啊，Raven妹妹的脑子里顿时脑补出一篇一万字的高H文，而对象真是自己那暴躁的兄长和他身后英俊的男人。  
　　“这是我的名片，欢迎你下次再来。”结完帐后，三人被牛郎们送出了muntant，Erik将一张纸片塞进Charles的衣袋里微笑着凑到对方耳边说。“希望你还满意我这次的服务，Charles。”  
　　满意个鬼啦！青年恨不得将怀里的纸片撕掉丢在对方欠扁的脸上，他瞪了对方一眼转身离开，而前进几步的Erik依稀听到了不远处兄妹俩的对话。  
　　“亲爱的，你脸红了...”  
　　“那是冻的！”  
　　“哦，你那么激动干嘛，给我看看那张纸片，干嘛一脸舍不得的样子。”  
　　“走开，Raven！”  
　　Charles，我又没有对你说一句来日方长呢，牛郎先生的眼睛眨了眨，随即露出鲨鱼捕捉到猎物时的满足微笑。  
　　“Azazel，magneto这是怎么了？”Hank望着站在门口傻笑的男人问自己身旁的同事道。  
　　“春天提前到了。”白了那个家伙一眼，Azazel撇嘴说。  
　　“......”　　


End file.
